Ninja Hunter
by ExiliaS
Summary: En un principio cazaba traidores, que querian cambiar de bando durante la guerra y demolía fabricas del enemigo. ahora caza grandes Monstruos llamados Grimms. Fue un nuevo comienzo para el junto a nuevos amigos que iso en el camino, aun extrañaba a los viejos pero solo podía recordarlos cuando estaban vivos. Prometiéndose jamas volver a fallarle a nadie
1. Chapter 1

La noche era tan clara que no se veían nubes en el hermoso cielo nocturno y las estrellas brillaban con inusual intensidad. Ozpin o comúnmente llamado profesor Ozpin director de la mas prestigiosa academia de combate en el reino estaba parado en un techo con una pantalla en la mano viendo una especie de combate que se desarrollaba a la distancia. Donde estaba participando su subdirectora salvándole la vida a una niña de capucha roja con una guadaña modular roja y negro de filo plateado. no tenia que preocuparse de que la pequeña saliera lastimada en el combate con el criminal que trataba de escapar en una nave estacionaria de doble motor a reacción porque su subdirectora era extremadamente capaz. no por nada Glynda Goodwitch era una de las mejores cazadoras que existían en el reino de Vale.

Pero una explosión a sus espaldas lo removió de su interesante vigilancia. inmediatamente se volteo para ver de donde vino semejante estallido solo para encontrar una columna de humo que venia desde el puerto a unas 8 cuadras de donde estaba. a pesar de que seguramente sonaría estúpido, no pudo evitar preguntarse que demonios estaba pasando e inmediatamente inicio su camino hacia la zona cero de la explosión a muy buena velocidad. Lo que vio al llegar no se lo espero.

Debajo en el muelle habían dos personas vestidas de forma nunca antes vista enfrascadas en un intenso combate con espadas. bueno uno de los combatientes tenia una espada el otro tenia una especie de abanico raro que estaba utilizándolo como una espada.

El primero de los combatientes llevaba un chaleco claro destrozado, pantalones negro sucios bastante arruinado con una cinta atada arriba de la rodilla derecha, en uno de los antebrazos tenia lo que parecía que alguna vez fue un trozo de armadura, cabello rubio desordenado y llevaba una mascara agrietada que asemejaba a un zorro.

El segundo estaba vestido de forma mas extraña aun tenia una especie de túnica azul de una sola manga con una cinta atada en su cintura, pantalones negro debajo, sandalias oscuras, y lo mas peculiar era el casco con anillos dibujados en ella.

La batalla era en una palabra para describirla "sublime" pero se notaba que el segundo individuo era mas experimentado que el primero. su técnica era refinada y mortal, mientras que la del primero era torpe pero los movimientos acrobáticos impredecibles y reflejos relámpago compensaban su falta de refinamiento y estilo.

En un momento entre el intercambio de ataques altamente letales el zorro se metió en su guardia para colocarse a la espalda de su oponente apoyando la suya en la de el buscando un aparente descanso o una apertura en su costado. pero su oponente no se iba a quedar quieto a que recuperara el aire y giro bruscamente siguiendo el movimiento del intruso a su espalda.

Ambos dieron un giro completo antes de desatar otro impresionante choque de armas manteniendo lo así mientras iniciaban un intenso intercambio de golpes con los puños que habían dejado los mangos de sus respectivos armamentos. El individuo del casco dejo el momentanio intercambio de golpes para esquivar hacia la izquierda, dar un giro completo y asentar una demoledora patada que el zorro no tuvo tiempo de esquivar mandándolo a estampillarse de costado hacia un contenedor de carga. Pero demostrando una increíble capacidad de recuperación el enmascarado volvió rápidamente a sus pies puso su espada en grip invertido y empezó a juntar sus manos en diferentes señas que ozpin no entendía pero estaba seguro que no eran para comunicarse, a una velocidad muy alta y grito algo en un idioma que no entendió, solo para que segundos después empezara a escupir le balas de aire comprimida a una velocidad aterradora. pero todos esos disparos fueron devueltos con un movimiento del abanico impactándole a su creador, el cual un segundo después desapareció dejando en su lugar un barril metálico severamente dañado.

Ozpin estaba anonadado, y ni siquiera podía pensar bien. nunca antes había visto a nadie con una habilidad de reemplazarse con cosas de su entorno, pero si su mandíbula estaba por aflojarse muy pronto.

Cuando de la nada y de todos lados, todos los ángulos empezaron a aparecer múltiples individuos todos con la misma mascara de zorro. atacando al individuo del abanico desde cada angulo existente, pero ese abanico no se quedo el suficiente tiempo quieto y con otra abanicada los enmascarados salieron disparados en todas las direcciones golpeando todo a su alrededor desapareciendo en columnas de humo y obstaculizando tanto la visión del encascotado como la de ozpin.

lo que si vio el director fue como 4 mas de estos hombres zorro enmascarados copia que salieron desde los 4 puntos cardinales metiendo las manos en una bolsa que tenian en la espalda para empezar a dispararle armas arrojadizas que desde donde estaba el no veía su forma. y en ese momento la mandíbula termino de aflojar. el individuo del casco solo se quedo parado dejando que las armas arrojadizas atravesaran su cuerpo como si no estuviera ahí. mientras el hombre zorro seguía disparando consecutivamente sin descanso. en 3 segundo el ozpin había perdido la cuenta de cuantas armas habían sido arrojadas su ultima cuenta fueron mas o menos 50 entre los 4. 2 segundos mas tarde los zorros tiraron al mismo tiempo sus manos a hacia atrás. y las armas lanzadas se enredaron en el anteriormente intangible sujeto. cada arma al parecer estaba unida a hilos y pedazos rectangulares de papel. levantando sus manos al mismo tiempo y realizando otra señal individual e inmediatamente el amarrado exploto en una columna de fuego abrasador. los cuatro zorros inmediatamente desaparecieron en columnas de humos como si nunca estuvieron allí. Ozpin ya lo daba por muerto cuando desde el fuego el encascotado salio sin un solo rasguño.

-Imposible- dijo en voz baja un Ozpin mortalmente sorprendido. y altamente concentrado en el sujeto. por la esquina del ojo llego a ver que entre el fuego salio el zorro corriendo de forma altamente silenciosa a pesar de su velocidad pero el no fue el único que lo vio. el sujeto del abanico también lo diviso y comenzó a voltearse con calma cuando el veloz atacante lanzo otra arma arrojadiza solo para que lo atravesara una vez mas pero en el momento en que el arma termino de atravesar lo el zorro apareció arriba de su cabeza gritando algo con lo que parecía una bola azul muy brillante que estampo en su nuca y lo mando al piso causando un cráter en el mismo con su objetivo en el. En el momento en que la bola azul dejo de azotar a su victima en el piso el zorro salto varios metros de longitud para caer en una rodilla respirando con dificultad.

En ese momento numerosas patrullas de policía se hicieron presentes en el lugar como si fueran una aparición. numerosos policías se bajaron de sus unidades y se postraron detrás de estas con sus armas listas. -POLICÍA de VALE, SUELTE SUS ARMAS Y LEVANTE LAS MANOS!- grito uno de los oficiales mientras el y sus compañeros le apuntaban al zorro. pero aparentemente este no les entendió porque no obedeció la orden. Pero lo que si iso fue gritarles con desesperación en ese idioma desconocido mientras hacia señas de que se alejaran. ese esfuerzo fue inútil, los uniformados solo seguían apuntándole mientras uno de ellos salio de su cobertura para encarar lo y exigirle que bajara sus armas. cuando el oficial estaba a unos pocos metros de el. algo aterrador paso.

-AHAHAHHAHAHAH!- una risa bulliciosa y escalofriante se iso presente desde la grieta mientras el tipo del casco volvía perezosamente a sus pies. y empezó a hablar en ese idioma inentendible en tono de burla. El zorro dio un paso atrás impactado.

La mitad de los policías cubiertos detrás de sus unidades se volvieron al espeluznante sujeto apuntándole con sus armas mientras el valiente oficial que estaba a pocos metros entre los dos hombres apuntando a uno y luego a otro exigiendo mas duramente que bajaran sus armas y se acostaran en el piso. pero la verdad sea dicha "nunca te metas entre dos hombres dispuestos a matarse o uno te matara a ti". cumpliendo con eso el recién levantado hombre realizo señas de mano a una velocidad claramente aterradora y escupió una bola de fuego al uniformado exigente. Ozpin, los policías y el mismo oficial todos impactados sin poder moverse vieron como la mortal bola flamígera se aproximaba velozmente. y el impacto sucedió.

BOOM!

El silencio reino en el lugar durante unos segundos antes de que el hombre volviera a reírse en burla. como si algo le diera gracia. cuando una figura se levanto desde el costado de la zona de impacto.

Era el oficial de policía que se levantaba tosiendo por el humo y la sorpresa estaba plasmada en su rostro. cuando el fuego se aclaro un segundo mas tarde estaba de pie el rubio ya casi no tan enmascarado dejando ver la mitad de su rostro enegresido por el hollín con el chaleco desaparecido, lo que parecía ser una remera de red de algún material metálico al rojo vivo quemando la carne que no había sido expuesta al fuego y la mitad de los pantalones quemados dándole la espalda al piromano agresor. en una posición que demostraba que había salvado la vida del oficial sacrificando la suya.

La sorpresa en la cara del oficial cayo y fue reemplazada con furia, inmediatamente y sin previo aviso se giro y empezó a vaciar su arma en el asesino, a lo cual lo siguieron el resto de sus compañeros . en lo que era una gloriosa balacera digna de una película de cine de muy alto presupuesto.

Solo que el asesino no se quedo quieto.

Demostrando una velocidad suprema desapareció y reapareció al costado del carbonizado acertando una poderosa patada que envió al chico supuesta mente muerto contra el almacén a su frente alejándolo muy buena distancia de la muy gatillo fácil policía.

En ese momento Ozpin había tenido suficiente. en base a las ultimas acciones acontecidas no había que ser un maldito genio para darse cuenta quien era el bueno de esta película. y demostrando el porque no solo era el director de las mas prestigiosa escuela de combate sino uno de los mejores cazadores de todo VALE. salto desde el techo de su almacén aterrizando en el techo de una de las unidades de policía y en una demostración asombrosa de velocidad se lanzo contra el asesino con su bastón antes de que la policía pudiera pensar en reajustar su objetivo a acribillar con extremo perjuicio e iniciando otra batalla épica con el homicida.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki, jinchuriki del kyubi no youko o también conocido como kurama, único sobreviviente de los ninjas de su generación. despertó aturdido después de haber recibido un impacto de una soberana bola fuego por haberle salvado al vida al sujeto griton de traje azul. Como estaba vivo en este preciso momento el no tenia idea pero seguramente su único amigo vivo tenia mucho que ver. -"gracias Kurama"- dijo mentalmente mientras abría lentamente los ojos.

-" De nada cachorro, ahora levántate que tenemos una pelea que seguir"- dijo la voz demoníaca en su interior con firmeza.

-" No me queda mucho chakra"- mascullo mentalmente mientras trataba de enfocar la vista que en este momento solo veía borrones oscuros y luminosos.

-" a mi tampoco, cachorro. agotamos el modo biju antes de caer en el Kamui con Madara"- respondió Kurama cansado.

-"y cual es plan?"- pregunto Naruto empezando a distinguir formas y los pitidos en sus oídos calmándose de a poco.

-" Dándolo todo hasta el final y morir llevándonos a ese bastardo"- dijo en tono irónico -"te agrada?"-

-" no, pero no tenemos otra opción"- dijo gravemente -" juntare lo que queda en el ultimo Rasengan"

-" me parece bien"- razono el demonio. Kurama sabia que era inútil este ultimo esfuerzo y que al final Madara lo arrancaría de Naruto. Normalmente un jinchuriki moría cuando le extraían su biju pero los uzumaki eran encabronada mente resistentes y siempre sobrevivían al ritual. sin importar lo viejos o jóvenes que fueran. pero en el estado actual de Naruto la extracción lo mataría si el oponía resistencia. y no dejaría que eso pasara. Naruto merecía una segunda oportunidad y en casa ya no quedaba nadie excepto Tsunade y Shizune que lo esperaran. Todos y cada uno de los amigos del cachorro habían caído en combate empezando por el niño Nara y terminando con la acosadora Hyuga en estos 2 años incesantes de guerra y muerte. Madara había hecho un excelente plan para hacerlo salir al mocoso de su escondite Ambu, tenia que darle crédito por eso. ya que después de la muerte del vago tejedor de sombras, la vaca tetona de Tsunade saco al cachorro del frente y lo instalo en Ambu bajo el mando de Neko. así paso 1 y medio realizando diferentes misiones en las que su mayoría consistían en barren las fabricas de Zetsus, reduciendo dramáticamente los números del enemigo.

Aun así no fue suficiente.

Durante la ultima misión donde murió la chica enamorada de Naruto (era una lastima que su cachorro nunca se dio cuenta de sus sentimiento) en la cual el bastardo de madara le tendió una trampa al mocoso usando la pobre chica, el y su capitana habían quedado enfrascados en una batalla sin cuartel con el patriarca uchiha enmascarado (Debería haber quedado bien feo después de su batalla con Hashirama para que tuviera que usar mascara). El bastardo los había atrapado en su kamui pero en medio del vórtice la capitana desapareció y ellos llegaron a este lugar. Su cachorro definitivamente tenia una suerte de mierda.

Naruto ya estaba devuelta a sus pies justo en el momento en que parecía que madara iba a terminar con la vida de un hombre de pelo plateado desarmado e inconsciente con su abanico de guerra. El cuerpo ardía y dolía como el infierno pero juntando la fuerza de voluntad por el cual era famoso volvió a sus pies y cargo con furia al engreído bastado, malnacido de Madara "próximamente culo roto" Uchiha. Su mano derecha tomando forma de garra dio a luz al Rasengan que giraba a toda potencia mientras un destello rojizo se presentaba desde el núcleo y se extendía abrumadora mente rápido a lo largo y ancho de la técnica tornándose rojo oscuro casi negro.

-"MUERE BASTARDO!"- Gritaron ambos. jinchuriki y demonio en sus mentes.

En el momento justo en que el arma bajaba para terminar con el pobre hombre, naruto levanto su mano para impactar la devastadora técnica en su pecho y espero el milagro.

Pero debería haber sabido que el había agotado su dotación de por vida de milagros oportunos.

En el momento en que impacto la técnica Madara desapareció dejando una pequeña columna de humo. -"Bunshin?!"- pensó alarmado Naruto. y Kurama suspiro conociendo que este era el final. había tenido una ligera esperanza pero al parecer eso no era suficiente. si hubiesen estado ambos en mejores condiciones hubiesen podido detectarlo.

y no se había equivocado.

Y como odiaba no equivocarse con respecto a Madara.

El Odiado malnacido apareció en ese instante en que el bunshin fue disuelto a un costado de Naruto y con un salvaje swing de su abanico de guerra lo volvió a enviar contra la misma pared que había caído antes. -Es el fin Jinchuriki- sentencio.

Ozpin despertaba dolorosamente justo a tiempo para escuchar que el enemigo con el que había estado combatiendo instantes antes había llamado al joven guerrero "jinchuriki" como si estuviera utilizando un nombre. su batalla contra el mismo había sido tan intensa como breve y en una maniobra digna de un experto sacando una cadena de su única manga que al parecer esta unida al abanico enredo su mano de tal forma que si no hubiese soltado su arma hubiera necesitado una mano nueva. solo para terminar siendo azotado con un movimiento de judo contra el piso con la suficiente fuerza para caer inconsciente pero antes de perder la tuvo una epifanía "Solo a estado jugando con el chico y yo lo subestime".

El profesor de cara al cielo empezó a abrir los ojos justo a tiempo para ver al hombre que lo azoto colgarse el abanico en su espalda y empezar una larga cadena de señas mirando al inconsciente y posiblemente muerto muchacho. Dijo algo es su extraño idioma que ozpin no escucho y ninguno de los ahora inconscientes policías tampoco. solo para verlo estampar sus manos en el piso. Ozpin creía que había visto las suficientes cosas raras en su vida como que para esto no le sorprenda pero lo que ocurrió a continuación lo dejo estupefacto.

Del piso a los costados del joven guerrero conocido como "jinchuriki" salieron 2 columnas exagonal negras de al menos 4 metros de alto y uno de ancho. a medida que iban saliendo una especia de cadena aparecían desde las columnas y lo elevaban. El las comparaba con cadenas aunque ciertamente no tenían eslabones solo lineas y puntos en todas las direcciones (Acla. : cadenas de kanjis), enredándose en sus brazos y piernas inmovilizándolo por completo.

No tenia idea que era eso realmente pero parecía un altar ritualista de sacrificio (y no estaba tan lejos de la realidad).

Lo que sucedió a continuación quedaría grabado a fuego en su mente, corazón y alma por el resto de su vida. De un momento a otro una extraña energía azulesca salio del extraño y se pego al cuerpo del medianamente enmascarado y totalmente inconsciente zorro. un segundo después lo azul se torno en un parpadeo rojo y el encadenado zorro despertó y lanzo un grito que resonaría en sus oídos por años. Era un grito de total dolor y agonía como nunca antes había escuchado. el muchacho gritaba desde el fondo de sus pulmones y parecía tener una infinita cantidad de aire en ellos y mientras el joven gritaba el ritualista reía en diversión perversa.

Trataba de levantarse y volver a sus pies pero su cuerpo no respondía bajo ningún termino. la desesperación empezó a inundar su corazón como le rogaba a su cuerpo que se moviera pero este se seguía negando. necesitaba hacer algo, lo que sea para ayudar pero su cuerpo se negaba a responder al llamado. Tan fuerte era el sujeto con el que se enfrento que de un golpe dejo su cuerpo tan entumecido como para que no pudiera responder, al parecer si. no iba permitirlo o por dios que no iba a dejar que matara al chico. -"MUÉVETE"- Grito Ozpin a su propio cuerpo y este al parecer lo escucho por que poco a poco comenzó a moverse. cuando pudo levantarse en sus pies, agarro su arma y volvió a levantar la vista al chico porque ya no escuchaba sus gritos, si gruñidos animalescos de su dirección con la misma intensidad que los anteriores gritos. lo que vio lo conmovió. Ahí estaba mirando fijamente a su agresor con una intensa furia en sus ojos azules que decían que no se rendiría sin pelear. que no caería en la oscuridad de la muerte sin combatir, que lo daría todo por el todo hasta el amargo final y que si caía lo haría en sus propios términos. mientras tenia tan cerrados los dientes que sus encías sangraban por la presión continua. Eso termino de sacar su entumecimiento cuando su corazón dejo la desesperación se lleno de una calidez ardiente que hacia años no sentía. y se lanzo al desconocido que no lo vio llegar y lo golpeo en el casco con su arma. Eso rompió el contacto entre ambos, las cadenas desaparecieron y el muchacho cayo como una bolsa de patatas al frió piso del muelle.

El ritualista se dio vuelta instantes después de haber sido golpeado desenfundando su abanico a aterradora velocidad pero Ozpin estaba listo. bloqueo el golpe y lo desvió por arriba de su cabeza con la maestría con la que había llegado a donde estaba. Dando un giro hacia afuera golpeo su estomago y lo hiso retroceder unos metros agarrando el lugar de impacto. saco la mano de su estomago realizo varios juegos de señas. Esto encendió todas las alarmas en la cabeza de Ozpin y rodó a un costado a tiempo para evitar una bola de fuego de tamaño descomunal lo carbonizara solo para volver a rodar a su lugar original para evitar que el abanico separara dolorosamente su cabeza de su cuello. aprovechando la rigidez pos-técnica de su adversario se lanzo con una combinación a la velocidad del rayo de un rodillazo en su costillas sintiendo un sonoro "crack" de ese lugar, adentrándose de nuevo en su espacio personal para asentarle un codazo en el cuello y terminar con un giro completo lanzando un corte con su bastón en medio del caso agrietando-lo y mandando a su oponente lejos del joven inconsciente a estampillar-lo contra otro contenedor. -"no le voy a subestimar otra vez"- pensaba Ozpin con sus músculos contraídos preparado para cualquier cosa. apenas el agrietado parecía volver a sus pies unos instantes mas tarde ya estaba Ozpin a su lado retomando la ofensiva de nuevo.

Después de unos minutos del mayor intenso combate que ozpin nunca tuvo, con idas y venidas, cambios de postura ofensiva a defensiva y viceversa. ataques y contra-ataques. saltos y giros bruscos. una diversificación enorme de técnicas flamígeras de parte del patriarca uchiha y una maestría en la utilización del "Dust" de parte del profesor favorito de todos los alumnos de Beacon. ambos se separaron después de una competencia de fuerza entre ambos quedando a unos pocos metros el uno del otro. Ambos respirando dificultosamente, sudados hasta las muelas y adoloridos como el infierno.

y justo cuando Madara junta sus manos para empezar a realizar otro juego de señas y Ozpin a preparar el "Dust". Una luz cayo arriba del Ultimo Uchiha vivo desde el cielo, al cual se unió otra desde una diferente ubicación y luego una tercera. Ozpin sonrió -"los refuerzos llegaron a tiempo"- pensó

-ATENCIÓN ESTA ES LA POLICÍA DE VALE, BAJE SUS ARMAS Y ACUESTE-CE EN EL PISO- sonó el grito atraves de uno de los parlantes de las naves estacionarias arriba de la cabeza de Ozpin y parecía que habían sido puestos sobre aviso del hombre. porque en cuanto intento volver a hacer las señas, las armas incorporadas a las naves fueron a caliente en ese instante, escupiendo una lluvia de 600 rondas por minuto de muerte compacta pero haciendo uso de la agilidad y velocidad suprema por el cual eran conocidos los ninjas se iso a un lado y corrió dándole la espalda a Ozpin solo para desaparecer en una grieta espacio-tiempo proporcionada por el Kamui.

Ozpin vio eso y suspiro aliviado porque su oponente se había marchado, como lo había hecho no tenia idea pero en este momento no quería saberlo tampoco. rápidamente se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia el joven guerrero llamado jinchuriki. al llegar lo encontró sentado contra la pared en la misma posición en que había quedado cuando los pilares desaparecieron, estaba gravemente herido y quemado. con el corazón en la boca poso dos dedos en la aorta del chico rogando que tuviera pulso y efectivamente lo tenia, era débil pero lo tenia. suspirando de alivio le quito los restos de su mascara y se dio cuenta que era apenas un niño de 16 o 17 años, básicamente de la misma edad que todos sus alumnos tenían cuando ingresaban a su escuela. tenia tres marcas en cada mejilla semejando a bigote, dos orejas de zorro triangulares doradas y cuatro colas felpudas que no recordaba haber visto antes también del mismo color que su cabello y orejas.

-Profesor Ozpin esta bien?- pregunto una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

Girándose para ver a la persona que le hablaba se encontró con el oficial que el chico había salvado con la pistola en mano, mirándolo a el y al chico con preocupación. detrás del oficial habían cuatro hombres posicionados en posiciones defensivas como esperando la reeaparicion del sujeto que escapo. Tenían uniforme táctico completo y armas de asalto "Dust". no hacia falta ver sus identificaciones para saber que eran de las fuerzas especiales de la policía local.

-Si, estoy bien. pero el chico necesita atención medica urgente.- respondió Ozpin levantando al joven Kitsune y caminando hacia las ambulancias que estaban detrás de una hilera de patrulleros volcados.

-si por aquí señor- respondió el oficial -disculpe profesor Ozpin- el profesor lo miro con curiosidad. -El es un fauno?- pregunto indeciso.

-SI, porque lo pregunta oficial?-

-Bueno nunca había visto ni escuchado de uno que tuviera cuatro colas- respondió con duda.

-Yo tampoco oficial- respondió -pero tiene un problema con eso?- volvió a preguntar estrechando sus ojos peligrosamente.

-No, no señor para nada- dijo rápidamente el oficial -Me salvo la vida, este niño arriesgo la vida por mi y mis hombres, si yo hubiera esquivado la bola de fuego le hubiese dado a la patrulla a mis espaldas y muchos hubiesen muerto en la explosión- luego se le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa cariñosa- y apenas parece tener la edad de mi hijo.- termino de forma suave.

- si es cierto- dijo ozpin suavemente- apenas se ve de la edad de mis estudiantes entrantes.- a lo que se gano un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza del oficial. Después de dejar al niño en una camilla de una ambulancia la cual salio rápidamente al hospital central de la ciudad para la atención inmediata del niño. Ozpin pregunto sobre las bajan las cuales fueron sorprendente-mente ninguna pero si algunas heridas menores y contusiones. cuando pregunto que paso con ellos, el oficial respondió que en cuanto el quedo inconsciente después de su breve primer round ellos vaciaron sus cargadores en el pero las balas simplemente lo atravesaron cual fantasma y en cuanto cambiaron sus cargadores, el sospechoso abanico con fuerza creando una increíblemente poderosa corriente de viento y el salio disparado hacia atrás al igual que sus hombres y los vehículos simplemente se dieron vuelta quedando inconscientes en cuanto golpearon sus cabezas contra el piso. cuando volvió en si vio al extraño torturando a su salvador y pidió refuerzos haciéndoles un paneo general del sospechoso.

-Gracias, por la información y el salvamento- Agradeció Ozpin.

-no hay problema, sabe que la información policial siempre están disponibles para los cazadores.- dijo con una sonrisa. Eso era cierto la policía no podía negarse a cooperar con los cazadores certificados, ya que ellos eran los que los protegían de los grimm. -ah por cierto la Profesora Goodwitch esta usando una de las salas de interrogación en la central a la espera de usted.- a lo que Ozpin levanto una ceja- me avisaron en cuanto llame a la central y les dije que usted estaba aquí- termino.

-Oh bien- dijo Ozpin- cree que podría llevarme allá?- pregunto no queriendo imponer.

-Claro, sera un placer- contesto el oficial- no quiere revisar sus heridas antes?- pregunto preocupado

-hehe... no te preocupes solo un par de magullones y moretones. nada de que preocuparse- respondió Ozpin restando-le importancia a sus heridas.

El viaje a la central policial se le iso bastante corto mientras recordaba los últimos acontecimientos si no hubieran llegado los refuerzos en cuanto lo hicieron Ozpin no estaba seguro si realmente podía derrotarlo. Pero había descubierto algo de su enemigo común con jinchuriki. había estado jugando todo el tiempo con el niño disfrutando cada intento infructuoso de hacerle daño sabiendo que podía derribar-lo en cualquier momento y por lo destruida que su ropa estaba en el momento que los encontró deben haber llevado horas combatiendo, eso demostraba que el niño no se rendía fácilmente y eso le saco al profesor una sonrisa.

Pensando en el niño. estaba seguro que no había tenido tiempo de ver todo su potencial pero lo que vio demostró una capacidad de combate igualitaria a sus estudiantes recién ingresados pero la capacidad táctica, experiencia y adaptabilidad de un veterano de guerra. juntando estos dos factores jinchuriki era peligroso para cualquier oponente tanto de su edad como superior. lo cual iso que su sonrisa se hiciera mas grande. En síntesis el muchacho era un diamante embrutecido que estaría encantado de pulir y refinar hasta que quedara perfecto.

Cuando terminara con el su enemigo en común no tendría la mas mínima oportunidad y no existiría Grimm que no pudiera eliminar.

Después de limpiarse en el baño de la central toda la mugre por su combate no planificado se acerco a la sala de interrogatorio donde ya lo estaba esperando en la puerta su compañera de trabajo.

Una palabra para describir a la mujer "hermosa". Pero si pudiéramos pesar su belleza obtendríamos el mismo peso en letalidad. Glynda Goodwitch era tan bella como estricta increíblemente directa y no le gustaban andarse con juegos. ademas era su unidad revienta ego personal. seguiría describiendo su personalidad pero quizás leería sus pensamientos y lo golpearía aunque hasta hora no lo había hecho y siempre se pregunto porque...no importa. Era mejor no tentar al destino.

Pero si podía (como todo hombre de sana virilidad) admirar su cuerpo. perfectas curvas, sedoso cabello rubio, intensos y brillantes ojos verdes. vestida de blusa blanca manga larga, minifalda negra, zapatos taco aguja negros, y medias altas que no se veían donde terminaban y no preguntaría si quería seguir vivo. así que solo puso su cara de poker, su suave sonrisa y camino hacia ella.

-Buenas noches Glynda- saludo Ozpin.

-Buenas noche profesor Ozpin- devolvió el saludo ella pero al ver el estado de su ropa su voz se lleno de preocupación- Profesor que le paso?-

-tuve unos problemas que comentaremos mas tarde- desestimo de inmediato- a quien estas interrogando ahora?- desvió agilmente el tema antes de que ella pudiera replicar ocultando una risista divertida.

-A Ruby Rose, profesor- respondió de inmediato.

-mmm... Bueno entremos- sin ocultar le pequeña risita divertida que escapo de sus pulmones.

* * *

Madara vio el lugar donde llego con el Kamui, solo para alegrarse al notar que estaba en un bosque cerca de su base de operaciones en la frontera con Kumogakure no sato. su plan había funcionado a la perfección el jinchuriki del Kyubi había caído en su trampa y si bien pasaron cosas mas allá de su control, pudo hacerse con el biju, ahora su plan estaría completo una vez que extrajera al kyubi de su interior y lo uniera al resto dentro de la estatua demoníaca. podría revivir al juubi desde su cuna en la luna.

EL Kyubi no youko sonrió con una nostalgia aliviada, le había dicho la verdad a su cachorro, incluyendo su verdadero nombre que no era Kurama. y su plan rápidamente creado en 5 minutos había resultado. ahora estaba dentro del bastardo malnacido y con el jutsu que había preparado antes de que el sello que la aprisionaba ahora fuera cerrado. lo había dejado en espera a que volvieran a una ubicación reconocible.

Kyubi sonrió con malicia morbosa -"kushina debo agradecerte por enseñarle ese sello al bastardo del Yondaime o nunca podría hacer esto".- La sonrisa se iso mas ancha y enseñaba todos los dientes -" Sellado Estilo Uzumaki, sello de los 8 elementos Cerrado!"- sintió su chakra drenar para satisfacer el sello. y se sentó con la cabeza apoyada en sus patas sin dejar su sonrisa maliciosa. su cachorro estaba a salvo ahora que ella había sellado el kamui y ella tenia la llave. no pudo evitar que una ligera risa saliera de su hocico. El sello de los 8 elementos podía sellar lo que fuera y una habilidad en especifica entraba en el rango. otra risa escapo de sus labios. Le iba a encantar ver la cara del invencible madara cuando tratara de usar su habilidad favorita y no pudiera. otra risa escapo. Pronto la alianza ninja lo mataría, ella seria libre, absorbería el ojo con kamui, removería el sello y quien sabe tal vez y solo tal vez iría a visitar a su cachorro. no pudo resistirse a reír nuevamente. -"No trates nunca de timar a un timador madara, no... obito"- la risa se iso mas ligera y la voz del demonio se volvió suave, melodiosa, seductora y totalmente femenina -" y menos si se llama Tamamo no mae. aahahahahahhaha"-.

* * *

-"Bueno esta es la despedida carrocho"- dijo el kyubi a su jinchuriki. mientras sentía como la arrancaban de su sello en el mocoso.

-" Que, de que estas hablando?"- pregunto naruto confundido a la enorme bestia ya no tan enjaulada.

-"Madara empezó la extracción"- contesto con simpleza el demonio.

Naruto sintió entrar en pánico y el dolor intenso lo devolvió a la realidad -"no, no, no, NO!"- termino con un grito desesperado en su mente. -"NO DEJARE QUE TE EXTRAIGA DE MI!"- Grito mentalmente con firmeza mientras miraba con furia a Madara.

Kyubi sonrió interiormente pero hablo con firmeza y seriedad -"CACHORRO DEJA DE RESISTIRTE O MORIRÁS"- Le grito no podía dejar que se siguiera resistiendo o el ritual desgarraría su alma.

-" NO TE VOY A DEJAR IR KURAMA!"- Replico tercamente -"QUE EL INFIERNO SE CONGELE ANTES DE DEJAR QUE ESO PASE!"- grito con furia y firmeza mientras la batalla de voluntad entre el y Madara por su peludo amigo se llevaba a cabo.

Pero el zorro demonio tenia suficiente -"CÁLMATE NARUTO Y ESCÚCHAME!" -Le grito.

Si bien Naruto se sintió descolocado por un segundo al haber sido llamado por su nombre por el demonio, no cedió. nunca lo había llamado por su nombre pero desde que se hicieron amigos siempre lo llamaba cachorro o mocoso o cría molesta, etc. pero nunca Naruto.

-" cálmate y escucha naruto, tengo un plan y prometo que madara estará muerto muy pronto"- Dijo lo mas calmada mente que pudo el kyubi. Esto llamo la atencion de Naruto no solo por la intriga del plan y la supuesta calma en su voz sino porque su voz sono completamente femenina.

-" KURAMA NO HAY TIEMPO, NECESITO QUE ME AYUDES A RESISTIR"- Contradijo duramente pero con su voz tambaleante denotándose el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para que no se la llevaran.

El demonio suspiro. tenia que haber sabido que el mocoso era terco como kushina pero se había olvidado de ello. Los milenos de existencia no le hacen bien a la memoria de un demonio inmortal. no tenia opción. si bien quería hablar tranquilamente con el antes de ser totalmente absorbida y contarle la verdad de forma que lo entendiera, para el terco de Naruto era siempre mejor serle directo y simple. -"Naruto no solo kushina era tu madre sino yo también lo soy"- y fue directo a la yugular.

-" EH..."- fue todo lo que salio de Naruto mientras procesaba lo que había dicho su demonio interno -"QUE?!"- Grito muy fuerte cuando lo entendió para la diversión del demonio. -"QUE?...COMO?...CUANDO?"- para ella era divertido ver como su cachorro trataba de formular una pregunta pero decidió intervenir antes de que se mordiera la lengua (mental).

Tendría que hacer esto rápido para desmayar-lo y dejar que la absorbieran porque su cachorro no cedería y menos después de lo que dijo. -"Veras antes de que fueras concebido, tu madre humana Kushina estuvo en un intenso combate con varios ninjas de Kumo que una vez mas trataron de secuestrarla y termino desatando mi poder, por supuesto los mato a todos casi perdiendo el control pero mi chakra quedo circulando por su sistema durante varios días antes de purgarse. Esa misma noche ella y minato tuvieron sexo"- Explicaba tan calmada como pudo haciendo un resumen de los hechos pero al llegar a esa parte escucho un "GAH...NO QUIERO SABER ESO" de parte de Naruto que le saco una risa divertida para ella, común para el y aterradora para el resto. -" y tu fuiste concebido. Como mi chakra aun estaba en su sistema se mezclo con tus genes y modifico tu cadena de ADN"- a lo que recibió un "MI QUE?" de respuesta -"Tus genes mocoso, por supuesto generalmente no hubiera hecho nada pero sabia que si bien a tus padres no les importaría, a los aldeanos si y no podía dejar que te hicieran daño siendo mi cachorro también."- Al no recibir nada mas que gruñidos de resistencia siguió -" Por supuesto si bien en un principio quise mantenerlo en secreto, al pasar los meses de gestación kushina como toda buen Uzumaki empezó a notar que no solo estabas absorbiendo su Chakra sino también el mio"- El cual ella le daba con gusto pero no lo dijo -"Por lo tanto vino al paisaje mental donde yo estaba y tuvimos una conversación que al principio empezó a los gritos y luego fue calmándose de a poco hasta terminar en risas"- Siguió con nostalgia.

-"Espera, eras Amigo de mi madre también?"- Pregunto interesado pero su voz era tensa demostrando que si bien estaba mas calmado aun se resistía a la extracción.

-" SI, ese día nos volvimos amigas"- respondió calmada-mente recibiendo un "OH..." de entendimiento de su cachorro. -"Por supuesto, el Bastardo del yondaime termino enterándose tarde o temprano. ya que kushina no mantenía secretos con el."-

-" lo de bastardo estuvo de mas"- contesto con un pico de enojo su cachorro que ella lo ignoro y prosigio no tenían mucho tiempo por mas que en la mente el tiempo fuera relativo.

-" Al principio estaba asustado y Kushina con miedo de lo que su marido pudiera llegar a hacer utilizo un jutsu para meter la mente de Minato dentro de su sello para que hablara conmigo. Obviamente no nos volvimos amigos pero nos amenazamos mutuamente. El me amenazo que si le llegaba hacer daño a ti o a tu madre me mataría y yo lo amenace con que si le hacia daño a mi cachorro o te marginaba por lo que eras ni en el infierno estaría a salvo."- dijo con una risa

-"Luego, que paso?"- Naruto había transportado su conciencia al sello y dejo que su subconsciente resistiera para seguir escuchando la historia que completaba la de sus padres.

-" Y hicimos un trato yo no destruía Konoha si me liberaba y el seria un buen padre"- contesto mientras lo miraba sentada en sus papas traseras.

-"UN MOMENTO"- interrumpió con un grito -"Papá te iba a liberar?"- pregunto confuso. a lo cual se gano el asentimiento de su demonio. -" Pero..."- empezó solo para que la demonio lo interrumpiera.

-" Habíamos formulado un plan, en cuanto nacieras, me liberaría y tomaría forma humana. te criaríamos entre los tres. Ellos como tus padres y yo como tu niñera"- contesto con una sonrisa suave. -" Pero el día de tu nacimiento algo paso..."- solo para que naruto la interrumpiera nuevamente.

-" Madara paso"- corrigió.

-" Exacto y el plan se fue al caño. y el resto de la historia ya lo sabes"- termino con nostalgia.

-" Madara te controlo, casi destruiste la Aldea, y te sellaron dentro mio"- siguió naruto ganándose un asentimiento de su Demoníaca media madre. -"Porque? es la pregunta. Mamá y papá solo dijeron que lo hicieron porque confiaban en que yo dominara tus poderes, pero hay algo mas, verdad?"- Pregunto suspicaz mente su cachorro. Siempre había sentido que había algo en la historia de su nacimiento.

-" Quien mejor para cuidarte que una de tus madres?"- respondió una pregunta con otra.

Naruto iba a replicar sobre lo de "Cuidar" pero recordó que era el demonio quien curaba sus Heridas -"Como se que esto es verdad?"- pregunto de nuevo. Esa era la pregunta que había estado esperando durante toda la explicación.

-"Después de que me extraigan, mírate en un espejo"- Dijo sonriendo -" Dijamos que no solo la capacidad de manejar de forma suprema el henge no justsu Heredaste de mi"- siguió enigmáticamente. A lo que solo naruto levanto una ceja pero antes de que pudiera hacer otra pregunta. La zorra de colosal tamaño desapareció y sintió un golpe en el estomago muy potente. Pero en el piso antes de caer inconsciente vio una mujer pelirroja de cabello salvaje con nueve colas del mismo color que su cabello de espaldas alejándose de el. -"Mi nombre no es kurama cachorro. Es Tamamo no mae y la proxima vez que nos veamos mas te vale llamarme Tama ka-san."- exigió -" Estas en un nuevo mundo, toma esta segunda oportunidad y vívela a pleno como lo has hecho hasta ahora. por ti y por tus amigos caídos te lo mereces. yo me encargo a partir de ahora del resto."- dijo con esa voz suave y femenina que había estado escuchando de los últimos minutos antes de desaparecer.

* * *

Ozpin había entrado al hospital dos días después para ver al fauno conocido como jinchuriki acompañado de su sub. directora Glynda Goodwitch. al llegar a recepción fue una sorpresa para el encontrarse al jefe de policía de Vale, Joseph Sax preguntando a la recepcionista por la misma habitación que el estaba buscando.

-Buenos Días jefe Sax- saludo Amablemente al hombre. que inmediatamente se dio vuelta a ver quien lo saludaba y sonrió al reconocerlo.

-Buenos Días profesor Ozpin, profesora Goodwitch- devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa. -Imagino que viene a ver a nuestro pequeño héroe-

Inmediatamente respondió -Así es jefe y por lo que veo usted también.-

-Efectivamente, en parte porque quiero agradecerle lo que iso por mis hombres y en parte porque necesito su declaración de los acontecimientos tanto como aclarar su identidad-

Ozpin sonrió -Si, yo también vengo por lo ultimo y para ofrecerle una plaza en Beacon-

-Oh, pero no esta preocupado porque pueda llegar a hacer peligroso?- Ozpin noto que no lo decía con malicia pero había hecho la pregunta aunque sea solo para jugar al abogado del diablo y averiguar sobre ello.

-En absoluto, jefe- contesto Ozpin sin dejar su suave sonrisa característica -Si usted hubiese visto lo que yo vi, la forma en la que combatía, como trato de alejar a sus hombre del peligro y como sin pensarlo dos veces arriesgo su vida por la de un desconocido. Usted también lo querría en sus fuerzas- razono Ozpin. A lo que el hombre de Edad sonrió y asintió estando de acuerdo.

Mientras conversaban sobre los eventos hace dos noches atrás se aproximaron a la habitación del joven jinchuriki y al llegar se encontraron con una doctora Fauno de especie vacuna. cabello corto de color monocromático, las orejas características de su especie, una pequeña cola de punta peluda que salia debajo de su guardapolvo medico, dos pequeños cuernos, lentes cuadrados y impresionantes atributos.

La Doctora al verlos se aproximo a ellos. -Buenos Días jefe- saludando al policía anciano.

-Profesor Ozpin esta es la Medico Forense Amelia Whitewater- presento -Doc este es el profesor Ozpin y la Profesora Goodwitch de Beacon-

-Un placer- dijeron los tres cortes-mente.

-El profesor Ozpin estuvo involucrado en los eventos de ante-noche -explico al ver la confusión en los ojos de la doctora sobre la presencia de los maestro.- y yo asigne a la doctora para que atienda al joven jinchuriki sus heridas y de paso averiguara mas sobre el.-

-Oh, bien- contesto simplemente la doc.

-El paciente como esta?- pregunto serio el jefe Sax

-En perfectas condiciones, pasen- indico mientras abría la puerta de la habitación. pasando ella primero.

Ozpin se esperaba encontrar al zorro fauno todo vendado pero fue una sorpresa para el encontrarlo perfectamente sano como si no le hubiera pasado nada.

-Profesor Ozpin- el llamado de su colega lo saco de sus pensamiento -No había dicho que el muchacho estaba gravemente herido?- pregunto Glynda en confusión y al parecer no era la única confundida el viejo policía también lo estaba.

-De eso les quería hablar- empezó la Doctora forense antes de que pudiera contestarle, lo cual se gano la atención de todos en la sala -En paciente de nombre jinchuriki al momento de llegar al hospital presentaba, síntomas no muy alentadores- siguió ella mientras abría su holopantalla para leer el historial medico. - empezare de arriba hacia abajo: Una severa contusión craneal, clavícula derecha dislocada, numerosas fisura a lo largo de todo el esqueleto, tres costillas rotas, órganos internos dañados, hemorragia interna, desgarros en las piernas y brazos y daños menores en los nervios de la espalda. - cerrando la holopantalla y volviendo a mirar a los tres que tenían los ojos abiertos como platos por la impresión -sin contar con quemaduras de 3 grado en el 65% de su cuerpo- termino de explicar los daños para masajearse el puente de su nariz.

-Pero... -Empezó el jefe Sax. solo para ser interrumpido por Glynda.

-Como se ha recuperado tan rápido?- pregunto la impresionada profesora.

-Su regeneración natural- contesto seria. mientras se apoyaba en la ventana con los brazos cruzados- los análisis de sangre indican que el paciente posee una regeneración mas alta que la que ostentan los usuarios mas competes del Aura.- viendo que la impresión no caía prosiguió -todo el daño antes nombrado fue reparado en un día- y dejo caer la bomba. causando que la mandíbula de dos de las tres personas cayeran. pero Ozpin miraba con suave apresiacion al muchacho.

-Porque sigue durmiendo?- pregunto este.

- Lo hemos mantenido sedado mientras averiguábamos mas de el, esta mañana le quitamos los sedantes debería despertar pronto.- contesto ella pero antes de que pudiera proseguir su jefe la interrumpió.

-Espera a que me siente- rogó mientras se sentaba en una silla y Glynda lo imitaba. -Que pudiste averiguar?- pregunto serio desde su silla.

-No mucho lamentablemente- respondió pero antes de que pudiera alguien interrumpirla siguió- No tiene registros dactilares o faciales en ninguno de los reinos, rayos ni siquiera tiene registro dental y dientes como esos deberían tener alguno- termino con total frustración.

-A que se refiere con "dientes como los suyos", doctora?- pregunto Ozpin si bien serio de forma amable. El ya suponía que el muchacho no tenia registro. Lo había deducido en la forma que ambos combatieron. Conocía cada conjuro que con el "Dust" se podía realizar, cada tipo de canalización de este a través del armamento, llevaba un registro de cada semblanza que sus alumnos mostraban. Eran su trabajo después de todo era profesor. Pero lo que vio anoche no era ninguna semblanza o canalización o hechizo. Era algo diferente.

Impresionada por la pregunta respondió dubitativa -Sus colmillos son mas grandes que los de cualquier fauno, ya que solo pocos tienen colmillos pronunciados pero aun así son pequeños, estos son como los de un animal. y no hablar que nunca se a visto un fauno de cualquier especie con 4 colas- finalizo.

-Osea que no sabemos nada de el- aclaro con un suspiro el policía.

-Es como un fantasma- siguió Glynda.

-No- negó Ozpin rápidamente -Es tan real como tu y yo- corto

-Yo no dije que no sabíamos nada- dijo la doctora con una sonrisa suave -Dije que no sabia nada sobre su identidad- siguió la doctora mientras se paraba y caminaba a la cómoda. como dos miradas en su espalda la seguían. Saco la espada enfundada del muchacho y sus tres bolsas de tela pequeñas algo quemadas y las puso en una mesa entre medio de todos. y de ellas empezó a sacar objetos para colocarlos con cuidado sobre la mesa. había cuatro rollos de pergamino, 2 rollos de un hilo metálico, una especie de estrella de metal filosa y cuarteada, una especie de cuchillo de doble filo raro con un anillo al final, otro de tres puntas con una inscripción en un idioma inentendible en el mango junto con un anillo mas pequeño al final, una docena de agujas de metal mas largas que una convencional, 4 papelitos cuadrados con un circulo dibujado y otra inscripción extraña y dos papelitos rectangulares con otra inscripción. cuyo objeto Ozpin reconoció como los que estaban atados a las armas arrojadizas que el muchacho uso en su pelea. y finalizo con una mascara de porcelana con forma de zorro que el profesor reconoció que era igual a la que uso en el combate. -Estos objetos- señalando los raros cuchillos, la estrella y las agujas- son armas arrojadizas hechas de simple metal- luego paso al siguiente los hilos -Estos hilos, también metálicos son mas fuertes que cualquier otro hilo metálico que allá visto en mi vida y el doble de filosos que la cuerda de piano- paso a los rollos de pergamino -a pesar de que es papel no pude abrirlo bajo ningún concepto, están pegados pero no pude encontrar una abertura para extraer una muestra- impresionando a los tres que le prestaban toda su atención -y los papelitos no tengo idea que dicen cada uno- finalizo. Pero antes de que pudiera empezar con sus conjeturas...

-Los rectangulares son sellos explosivos y los cuadrados son sellos portátiles de privacidad, exactamente lo que usted esta infringiendo- contesto una vos divertida desde la cama. causando que tres de las cuatro personas presentes se voltearan a mirar con susto al lugar solo para encontrar al niño despierto y arrodillado sobre la cama viéndolos divertido con sus cuatro colas ondulando perezosamente detrás.

-Hola- dijo Ozpin simplemente.

-Hola- contesto. bien en un principio asustarlos le pareció divertido pero necesitaba saber donde mierda estaba. Kurama... No Tamamo. Oh dios como le costaba acostumbrarse al cambio de nombre. Le había dicho que este era un nuevo mundo antes de desaparecer. si bien le afligía el corazón por no poder volver, que otra opción tenia. Igual con el supuesto plan de Tamamo pronto la guerra terminaría, eso lo calmaba y lo dejaba sonreír. Después de toda la Zorra nunca le había mentido.

-Un placer en conocerte Jinchuriki- dijo amablemente Ozpin. pero en vez de ganar una respuesta. se gano que los ojos azules del chico zorro se estrecharan peligrosamente y sus colas se encresparon. Una alarma en su mente sonó.

-Como conoce ese titulo?- Gruño Naruto enseñando sus colmillos.

Ozpin miro confundido sin mostrar ni un apise de miedo. -Ese no es tu nombre?- pregunto inocentemente tratando de calmar al muchacho. -Así te había llamado tu enemigo durante la pelea, lo siento si te ofendí- dijo en tono de disculpa. y al parecer su disculpa funciono. sus colas se relajaron, sus ojos se abrieron y sus colmillos volvieron a su lugar. (o sea ocultos por sus labios).

-No, no es mi nombre es mi titulo- aclaro cansadamente. -Mi nombre es Naruto.- pero se interrumpió a si mismo. Que Apellido daría. Naruto Namikaze había muerto el día que nació y se sintió morir después de la extracción del Kyubi por Madara. y encima la revelación de su nueva madre. En ese momento lo decidió al menos le daría honra a su nueva madre quien lo cuido durante tantos años sin que el lo supiera. -Naruto no mae-.

* * *

Primero que nada por leer este nuevo desorden ortográfico que mi mente ideo. Ahora si:

IS THE ACLAS. TIME Yeayyyyy!:

1)- Seguro se preguntaran porque elegí a Naruto entre tantos anime para este crossover. necesitaba a un personaje que pudiera reemplazar a Jaune Arc y el caía como anillo al dedo. verán los dos son idiotas pero pueden llegar a ser geniales cuando quieren. Ambos tienen un sentido de lealtad hacia los suyos muy fuerte. la diferencia es que mientras jaune es en principio un cobarde y luego se va arreglando. Naruto siempre fue el idiota que se lanzo de cabeza contra todo enemigo por muy fuerte que sea y poco a poco va madurando. aunque nunca deje de ser un idiota (sino ya hubiese tenido como 8 hijos con hinata). Ademas cada personaje importante en RWBY esta basado en un héroe mitológico o de cuentos. Ruby aparentemente esta basada la caperusita roja aunque con una guadaña super genial, pyrrha también aparentemente esta basada en Aquiles. Entonces decidí que quería un personaje de anime que pudiera adaptarlo a otra cosa y ahí entro naruto y el kyubi a quien adapte en Tamamo no mae de la mitología japonesa del zorro de las nueve colas y convertí al rubio en su hijo y sucesor.

2)- El porque hice a Naruto un Ambu. bueno la verdad siempre quise escribir sobre un Naruto Ambu pero nunca se me vino una buena idea a la cabeza. asi que cuando esta idea llego decidí hacerlo y ya.

3)- porque decidí matar a todos los amigos de naruto?. eso es mas simple aun. no quería nada que atara a Naruto a su "viejo" mundo. Aparte nesesitaba una excusa creíble para sacar a Naruto del frente y mandarlo a Ambu. y es la razón también por la cual decidí extender la guerra mas tiempo.

4)- porque Naruto se volvió mas joven?. En realidad no se volvio mas joven. recuerden que es un Uzumaki y estos tienen la Bloodline o Kekkei Genkai de la longevidad. por lo tanto envejece mas lento.

5)- regeneración. y esto es mas simple aun que el homicidio egoista de mi parte con los amigos de naruto. Es un Kitsune ahora oviamente se regenera como Tamamo.

Como siempre si tienen preguntas envíenlas con los reviews, mándenlas por mensaje privado o ya tienen mi facebook.

Atte. ExiliaS


	2. Chapter 2

Ya era tarde y estaba anocheciendo cuando Naruto se quedo solo en la habitación del hospital. había sido interrogado por el jefe de policía Joseph Sax y la Medico forense Amelia Whitewater una aparente mujer-vaca. Había tratado de actuar con normalidad pero el sabia que el viejo Ozpin se había dado cuenta de sus nervios.

El interrogatorio fue bastante mas amigable de lo que seria un interrogatorio devuelta en casa. al menos no había un torturador de por medio. Así que pudo decir verdades a medias y ocultar cosas con bastante facilidad. Como todo buen Ambu haría. Los tres interrogadores incluido Ozpin le preguntaron de donde venia, quien era el sujeto con el que combatió y aun que en un principio quería quedarse callado. Ozpin le dijo que había deducido que no era de este mundo. Cosa que no solo sorprendió al mismo naruto sino a todos los demás presentes en la habitación. Ahí se fue su cobertura. El hombre era demasiado inteligente para su propio bien. Rayos, le pareció que era una combinación de Ibiki Morino y Shikamaru. A lo cual Naruto respondió que tenia razón y había llegado allí a través del Kamui de Madara, termino explicando que era y que hacia, como también aclaro que solo Madara tenia esa habilidad. Lo cual realmente sorprendió al viejo maestro y cuando pregunto por que la cara de sorprendido. solo respondió que estaba jugando a Mentira Verdad tratando de sacarle la verdad. Naruto quiso cortarse la garganta en ese momento. Si Yugao Taicho se enterara que había caído en el engaño mas viejo del libro lo mataría, aprendería el edo tensei, lo torturaría y luego lo mataría otra vez. Ya lo había amenazado con eso una vez. Les había contado que era un ninja pero no la parte de que un Cazador Ambu, la parte de la guerra contra el sujeto asegurando les que Madara no volvería como su madre (Kami como le costaba acostumbrarse a ese hecho. aun era una píldora difícil de digerir.) tenia un plan para que eso no ocurriera. Cosa que tranquilizo a los presentes. Después de eso les iso prometer que toda la información que había dado se quedaría en secreto, lo cual se gano una sonrisa y una promesa de que así se quedaría en agradecimiento por salvarle la vida a sus hombres. Pero como parte del pago por mantener el secreto el Jefe de policía le iso prometer que Ingresaría a la academia de Combate del cual el ahora conocido como profesor Ozpin y la profesora GoodWitch eran los regentes o directores. (Muy para la consternación de Naruto quien pensaba que nunca volvería a estudiar después de la academia ninja y los curso entre misiones de Ambu impuesto por Yugao taicho) Así que acepto.

Después de eso el resto del día hasta que se marcharon con la promesa de parte de los profesores de venir-lo a buscar al día siguiente para llevarlo a Beacon. Preguntando sobre este mundo. Obteniendo tanto para su admiración como para su indignación una versión resumida del mundo donde ahora estaba. Se entero del "Dust" que era y para que servia para su admiración, los Grimm para su odio, los Faunos para su curiosidad e indignación por la forma en que muchos eran tratados, etc.

Ahora estaba solo en la habitación contemplando el cielo anaranjado. Con un suspiro se levanto y se dirigió al baño porque no solo necesitaba una ducha sino también llorar por las perdidas que había sufrido en este Año y medio. y en la ducha nadie lo escucharía llorar y el agua caliente se llevaría sus lagrimas. Al entrar no solo se encontró con todo lo que un baño común y corriente tenia sino con un espejo de tamaño completo atrás de la puerta. Cuando se miro no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. TENIA OREJAS Y COLAS Y NO UNA SOLA SINO CUATRO COLAS DORADAS DE ZORRO. tanteando-las para verificar si eran reales entendió a lo que la zorra se refería con haber heredado algo mas que su talento en el Henge no jutsu y estuvo apunto de ponerse uno cuando recordó que en este mundo era algo normal. Así solo siguió su camino, se metió en la ducha, encendió el agua caliente y dejo que el mismo calor trajera los recuerdos a su mente una vez mas. sus piernas fallaron, cayendo de rodillas y lloro como nunca lo había hecho antes. ya que en su mundo no había tenido el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo y cuando lo había tenido no lo había hecho lo suficiente. Shikamaru, Gaara, Chouji, Ino, Kakashi, Sakura, Kiba, Lee, Neji, Guy, Shino, Ten Ten, Temari, Kankuro, Sai, Yamato, Anko y por ultimo Hinata. No valia la pena llorarlo a Sasuke porque el mismo, lo asesino después de que matara a Sakura y Kakashi. Pero la verdad había sido grabada en piedra: "Uzumaki Naruto no había podido proteger a sus amigos". Cuando se calmo salio de la ducha, se puso frente al espejo sin secarse y cuando se miro en el espejo de tamaño completo le sorprendió que su mirada sea devuelta por sus mismos ojos azules llenos de determinación absoluta y por un segundo le pareció ver el reflejo de sus amigos sonrientes en el cristal con sus manos tocándolo en señal de apoyo.

Cerro los ojos y sonrió, quizás Uzumaki Naruto no pudo proteger a nadie pero Naruto no Mae no fallaría, aunque tuviera que morir en el intento y Naruto sin importar que apellido llevara nunca rompía una promesa, Dattebayo.

Al salir de la ducha secándose la cabeza distraído y mucho mas calmado de lo que había estado antes solo para escuchar.

-Kyahhh...!- de una voz desconocida cuando levanto la vista se encontró con una enfermera con orejas de conejo sumamente colorada mirando su cuerpo con una charola de comida en la mano. Naruto no tuvo tiempo de disculparse como la mano de la enfermera voló hacia su rostro a una velocidad desconcertante y se estampillo en su mejilla enviándolo al suelo al grito de pervertido. No importaba en que mundo estuviera o que apellido usara su suerte maldita no cambiaba.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto estaba levantándose con su bata de hospital cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió para que ingresara Ozpin, sonriendo suavemente como siempre.

-Buenos Dias, joven Naruto- dijo Ozpin amablemente

-Buenos Dias, Ozpin sensei- contesto el saludo mas tranquilo y sonriente que el día anterior.

-Sensei?- Pregunto Ozpin sin entender el significado.

El entendimiento de idiomas al parecer también había sido heredado de Tamamo pero seguía mesclandolos sin poder evitarlo.

-Significa "Maestro o profesor"- Aclaro Naruto maldiciendo sus mezclas idiomaticas por dentro.

-Oh- soltó en entendimiento el profesor de cabello plateado -Listo para partir?- pregunto.

-Solo deme un minuto- contesto agarrando uno de los 4 pergamino e ingresando al baño.

-"papel higiénico?"- se pregunto por dentro el profesor al ver la extraña acción de Fauno zorro.

Minutos después salio el Kitsune dorado vestido con una remera cuello alto negra y sin mangas, con una armadura de red debajo mangas largas, pantalones sueltos Característicos de Ambu con su cinta blanca atada en la pierna, sus colas saliendo de un corte recién hecho en sus pantalones, sandalias sin dedos negras también, en su mano izquierda una especie de abrigo rojo con llamas negras y en la otra mano el rollo. y Ozpin no pudo evitar hacer la estúpida pregunta.

-De donde sacaste la ropa?- confundido.

-De aquí- respondió distraidamente Naruto levantado su mano con el rollo.

-La Doctora Amelia no pudo abrirlo- comento Ozpin. -Es alguna clase de baúl dimensional, acaso?- volvió a preguntar tratando de saciar su curiosidad sobre el artilugio. a lo que se gano una pequeña risa del Zorro de cuatro colas.

-Si, algo así- contesto Naruto divertido -Mis rollos tienen sellos de almacenamiento que me permiten guardan cosas de hasta un cierto tamaño en especifico y la razón por la que no pudo abrirlos es porque se requiere mi sangre para ello- Explico mientras se ataba las tres bolsas de tela sobrevivientes y su mascara en el cinturón del pantalón.

-Oh- iba a seguir preguntando sobre ello pero la alarma de su reloj sonó avisando que estaban retrasados. -listo?- volvió a preguntar.

-Un segundo- respondió mientras se amarraba su espada enfundad a la espalda y se colocaba su haori. -Ahora si- contesto sonriente ganándose una afirmación de la cabeza de Ozpin.

Media Hora después de que arreglaron los papeles del alta del Kitsune estaban caminando por la calle rumbo al Puerto aéreo conversando de todo un poco sin notar las miradas impresionadas de la gente al ver un fauno de cuatro colas. Pero en cuanto vio la nave en el puerto aéreo solo pudo abrir los ojos como platos y mascullar -Increíble- para la diversión de Ozpin.

-Ahora te dejo aquí, joven Naruto- dijo el profesor mientras señalaba la entrada abierta -por allá esta el hall donde el resto de los aspirantes están esperándote para partir- solo para ganar un asentimiento de la cabeza de un Naruto que aun no podía articular palabra por la impresión.

Cuando el Profesor Ozpin se marcho en otra dirección Naruto camino embelesado por el túnel de la gigantesca maquina admirándola hasta llegar a la enorme habitación con enormes ventanales donde estaban los demás estudiantes esperando para llegar a Beacon. Unos minutos mas tarde Naruto sintió el Rugido del motor encendiendo y poco a poco empezó a elevarse. Naruto estaba tan embelcebado con la estructura interior de la Nave que no presto atención a los alumnos conversando en secreto sobre su aspecto. Después de un rato para conmoción de Naruto en uno de los ventanales empezó a transmitir una especie de Noticiero como las que escuchaba por radio en la base de la alianza solo que con imágenes completando el audio.

Por lo que escuchaba se trataba de un criminal que aun no había sido capturado por las autoridades después de cometer un robo. Solo para que saltara minutos después a otra noticia sobre un tiroteo en el puerto que tuvieron las Fuerzas Especiales de la policía con un desconocido que se había dado a la fuga y luego sobre una manifestación de los faunos que fue interrumpida por una organización que alguna vez fue pacifica conocida como "White Fang". Y Naruto frunció en ceño cuando fueron cortadas por el holograma de la profesora Goodwitch.

-Hola y bienvenidos a Beacon- hablo el holograma.

-Quien es esa?- escucho una voz femenina de algún lugar del compartimiento.

-Mi nombre es Glynda Goodwitch- se presento la aparición.

-Oh!- escucho la misma voz en entendimiento.

-Ustedes son unos de los pocos privilegiados quienes han recibido el honor de ser seleccionados para asistir a esta prestigiosa academia.- Empezó su discurso pre grabado. -Nuestro mundo está experimentando un increíble tiempo de paz. y como futuros Cazadores y Cazadoras es su deber mantenerlo. Ustedes han demostrado el coraje necesario para dicha tarea y ahora es nuestro deber otorgarles el conocimiento y el entrenamiento para proteger nuestro mundo.- y terminada la frase el holograma desapareció.

-Gran discurso- dijo Naruto riéndose en voz baja y con algo de sarcasmo -muy alentador.-

Una niña de pelo oscuro rojizo casi negro con capa roja se acerco a la ventana -Mira se puede observar Signal desde aquí- comento con felicidad infantil para que una chica mayor que ella de largo cabello rubio ondulado se acercara a ella a contemplarla -Supongo que no estamos tan lejos de casa después de todo-

-"Dilo por ti"- Pensó con algo tristeza el kitsune rubio. Pero enseguida sacudió su cabeza alejando los pensamientos deprimentes. -Este es mi hogar ahora- Dijo Naruto en voz baja sin darse cuenta de que la Chica rubia le había dicho lo mismo a la pequeña de capucha roja. Pero Sin hacerle caso a sus instintos se acerco al ventanal para ver mejor la vista de la ciudad.

Mala idea.

Enseguida se mareo al ver hacia abajo y notar la altura en la que estaban. se llevo la mano a la boca y corrió fuera de la habitación pasando al lado de las dos niñas sin darse cuenta que algo de su vomito escapo de sus manos para caer en la bota de la rubia. tuvo suerte que al llegar a la puerta por donde había entrado esta se abrió permitiendo-le salir a tierra firme. Desesperado busco algo solo para encontrar un bote de basura. Era mejor que nada. se inclino y dejo salir todo el desayuno que había recibido en el Hospital. -"Ya empezamos mal"- pensó con fastidio cuando termino de salir el contenido de su estomago. Era natural que le diera vértigo nunca había estado tan lejos y tan alto de tierra firme. Los viajes en barco no contaban porque si caía tenia una forma de salvar su triste culo de morir. Traducción Caminar sobre el agua.

En cuanto se sintió mejor y hambriento, le rogó a amateratsu por algo de comer mientras se dirigía hacia fuera del puerto. en cuanto salio y vio la maravilla de la academia Beacon no pudo evitar sentirse con suerte. El Lugar era hermoso e impresionante-mente grande. tendría que explorarlo mas tarde o se perdería de eso estaba seguro. o al menos enviar un kage bunshin a hacerlo por el después de todo para eso servían. recolección de información. cuando un pequeño...

Booom

Lo saco de sus pensamientos e inmediatamente saco la Katana que le había regalado Yugao, Tsunade y Shizune para su cumpleaños de su funda. pero cuando al lugar llego solo se encontró con la niña de capa roja en medio de un cráter. Dándose una bienvenida desanimada a Beacon. Miro a todos lados buscando al agresor pero al no ver a nadie suspiro y se acerco a la niña que estaba con los ojos cerrados. -Hola pequeña estas bien?- pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ahora que la miraba bien no solo tenia una capa roja, sino también una blusa, un corsee en el estomago y falda. todo el conjunto era negro con vivos en rojo. La niña debía amar el color. El conjunto se completaba con un cinturón cruzado en la cintura, múltiples cilindros con punta (inyecciones quizás), una bolsa cuadrada y una rosa gris de cuero.

la niña inmediatamente abrió los ojos para encontrase con el fauno de cuatro colas y se sentó -si, gracias por preguntar- respondió con amabilidad.

-Me alegro- dijo sintiendo como su sonrisa se hacia mas grande -Soy Naruto, un placer Cachorra- se presento mientras le tendía una mano. -"Oh Kami sama"- se regaño mentalmente -" Ahora estoy copiando su vocabulario, que sigue el sarcasmo, los malos chistes o la risa espeluznante"- Por suerte la pequeña no dijo nada sobre el apodo solo acepto la mano y se paro.

-Soy Ruby- respondió el saludo cuando estaba una vez mas en sus pies. Y luego cuando lo miro bien soltó un resoplido de diversión que amenazaba con convertirse en una risa. -Eres el chico que vomito?- pregunto.

Naruto en el pasado se hubiera fastidiado pero esta vez estaba justificado por su acción. -Era la primera ves que me subía a una maquina voladora- se justifico encogiéndose de hombros mientras caminaban.

-De verdad?- pregunto con curiosidad infantil la cachorra. Ganándose un asentimiento de la cabeza de Naruto. Después de eso un silencio incomodo se instalo entre los dos hasta que ruby lo rompió nuevamente. sacando de su espalda una especie de rectángulo que se transformo en una guadaña para la admiración del Kitsune. -Yo tengo esto y tu?- pregunto curiosa la niña.

Francamente el Arma era demasiado grande para que una pequeña como ella pudiera dominarla pero la facilidad con que la desenfundo demostraba que ya lo había hecho. Pero a pesar de la obvia verdad la pregunta estúpida salio de todos modos de sus labios sin poder evitarlo. -Una Guadaña?-

A lo cual la niña inflo el pecho con orgullo y respondió -Y un Rifle customizado de Alto impacto-

-Un que?- pregunto en confusión.

A lo que la niña tiro de una palanca, la cual iso un ruido raro y contesto - un Arma de Fuego-. Pero Naruto la siguió viendo demostrando que no tenia idea que era. para la frustración de la pequeña pero la cachorra lo dejo pasar y en cambio volvió a preguntar. - Y Tu que tienes?- pregunto emocionada de repente.

Naruto analizo un segundo si mostrarle su armamento pero al final opto por solo mostrarle su Katana. Y Demostrando su familiaridad con ella la saco con rapidez para mover-la en círculos veloz mente con el movimiento de su muñeca para luego pasarla de una mano a otra por la espalda sin disminuir la velocidad y presentarla a la niña.

-Wow, y que hace?- Pregunto admirada la niña. A lo que naruto se pregunto si la habían dejado caer de cabeza de bebe. No todo el mundo tenia una rifle-cosa sea lo que sea en su arma incorporada.

-Cortar- dijo simplemente encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras dejaba que la niña admirara el filo.

-Ya no hay mucha gente que aprecie los clásicos- Afirmo la niña que seguía admirando el filo -Por cierto de que esta hecha?- pregunto con genuina curiosidad.

-Tamagane y polvo de diamante- respondió de inmediato. A lo que la niña lo miro con duda.

-Que es el Tamagane?- pregunto ella. Avergonzando a Naruto porque el tampoco tenia idea.

-Una aleación...creo- respondió y terminando en voz a baja.

-No la forjaste tu?- pregunto la pequeña. A lo que Naruto la miro extraño y luego a la Guadaña y de nuevo a ella.

-Tu forjaste tu propia arma?- Contesto con otra pregunta.

-Todos los Alumnos en signal forjan y diseñan sus propias armas- Contesto con orgullo mientras apoyaba su arma en su hombro. -Supongo que me emocione al diseñarla- Siguió algo avergonzada. Pero Naruto Negó con la cabeza sonriendo para luego reírse a carcajadas antes de apoyar su mano en la cabeza de la cachorra.

-Ahora entiendo el porque porque estas tan familiarizada con tu arma- afirmo contento. - Pero la mía me la regalaron para mi cumpleaños-. siguió Naruto.- Por cierto, sabes donde estamos?- mirando alrededor en desconcierto el Kitsune.

-No, yo solo te estaba siguiendo- contesto Ruby -Va hacer mejor que volvamos sobre nuestros pasos para encontrar la entrada- razono.

-Si, pero entonces tenemos otro problema- comento naruto.

-No te acuerdas por donde vinimos- inquirió la pequeña del arma sumamente compleja. Ganándose un asentimiento avergonzado del kitsune. -Ok, sígueme-

Después de unos 15 minutos de caminata llegaron a la puerta de entrada a la academia. y de ahí a la enorme Hall donde estaban los demás estudiante emocionados de empezar. iba a comentarle algo a Ruby pero una voz llamándola lo interrumpió.

-Ruby por aquí te guarde un lugar- dijo la Rubia pelo largo entusiasmada. y Naruto no pudo dejar de preguntarse de que lugar hablaba si no habían sillas.

-Oh!- Empezó la pequeña con urgencia -Me tengo que ir te veré después- pero antes de que Naruto pudiera contestar la Maestra de la guadaña se alejo de el.

Con un suspiro -Genial, Y ahora con quien voy a conversar para no aburrirme- y luego de eso empezó a maldecir el no conocer a nadie mas. se sentía otra vez de ocho años en el primer día de la academia ninja. alejándose para apoyarse en una pared sin percatarse de los dos pares de ojos que seguían sus movimientos. Pero mientras estaba allí pudo percatarse de la interesante discucion que tenia la cachorra con la rubia, para luego aparecer otra muchacha de pelo nieveo de cola de caballo a un costado en vez de atrás y empezar a discutir con la pequeña y la rubia. No pudo evitar recordar para su diversión las discusiones de Sakura e Ino en sus días de Academia. Esos eran buenos tiempo, algo sufridos pero buenos. solo esperaba que su estancia aquí fuera mejor que lo fue en su academia en aquellos tiempos. Pero su atención volvió al presente cuando la chica nívea empezó hablar con sarcasmo sobre el. Y si algo le daba por las pelotas era que hablaran de el a sus espaldas. Pero antes de que pudiera ir a encararla y bajarle los humos Ozpin empezó a hablar en el escenario.

-Intentare ser breve- dijo aclarándose la garganta y acomodándose las pequeñas gafas. debían ser para verse genial o algo porque no había forma de que algo tan pequeño pudiera ayudar a la vista de uno. -Ustedes han viajado hasta aquí en búsqueda de conocimiento para mejorar su oficio y adquirir nuevas habilidades y cuando hayan terminado planearan dedicar sus vidas a la protección de las personas.- Naruto no pudo dejar pasar el pensamiento de que eso había estado haciendo desde los 12 años -Pero veo a ustedes y todo lo que veo es energía desperdiciada- Algo en el viejo Ozpin había cambiado en ese momento y no le gustaba -Ustedes necesitan un propósito... una dirección. Ustedes asumen que el conocimiento los liberara de esto Pero el tiempo en esta academia probara que el conocimiento puede llevarlos lejos- No pudo dejar de sentir que el discurso de dirijia exclusivamente a el - Pero depende de ustedes dar el primer paso- con eso termino el discurso y naruto decidió interceptarlo mientras escuchaba a la profesora Goodwitch anunciar que dormirían todos juntos en el salón de Baile, donde quiera que sea eso y que mañana comenzaría su iniciación, lo que sea que fuera eso también.

Al llegar al lado del profesor Ozpin lo saludo -Hola Ozpin sensei-

-Ah! Hola Joven Naruto- saludo distraidamente. asiendo que Naruto frunciera el ceño.

-Se encuentra bien?- pregunto preocupado por su nuevo maestro.

-Eh?- soltó antes de que su cerebro repitiera la ultima pregunta. -Si, lo estoy. porque preguntas?-

-En el escenario no parecía usted- Dijo perspicaz pero sin nombrar la parte en que le pareció que el discurso estaba dirigido a el. -Esta enfermo?-

-Si, algo así. no me siento muy bien ahora.- se excuso Ozpin

-Entonces es mejor que lo vea un medico- dijo Naruto sin creerle pero lo oculto bastante bien -Como ya estoy mas tranquilo me retiro- se inclino y se empezaba a marchar cuando el profesor lo llamo una vez mas.

-Naruto- Empezó. consiguiendo que se diera vuelta -No puedes andar armado en la Academia así que deja tu equipo en los casilleros-

-Oh!, esta bien- acepto -Donde están?-

-Por allí- respondio señalando le una puerta. Obteniendo un gracias de parte del zorro ninja antes de marcharse.

Al llegar al lugar Distraidamente coloco su armamento en el primer casillero que encontró vació y abierto, obteniendo un papel con el numero en el, lo guardo en el bolsillo y se fue a explorar la academia, en busca de un lugar para comer. Por supuesto la encontró como 3 horas mas tarde y después de haber pasado varias veces por al lado sin darse cuenta. pero cuando le pregunto a cocinero si tenían ramen, este le contesto "Que es eso muchacho?" muy para su decepción, pero le explico lo que era y al menos obtuvo un plato de sopa con fideos que si bien no era Ramen era medianamente parecido y aunque no era tan sabroso como el ramen, lo llenaba por supuesto. obviamente lo lleno después de al menos 15 tazones.

Esa noche y después de haber tardado 2 horas mas en encontrar el lugar. Los demás estudiantes iban a los baños a cambiarse de ropa, por sus pijamas y desplegaban sus bolsa camas. Naruto por su parte no solo hacia un año que había dejado de usar pijamas sino que hacia un año y medio que no usaba bolsa de dormir. Los Ambus no la usan porque siempre están moviéndose y cuando duermen durante una misión lo hacen con sus uniformes puestos acostados en las ramas de los arboles. por lo tanto no vale la pena aclarar que el no se cambio.

Camino hacia una ventana abriéndola y se sentó en ella para sacar un libro de tapa naranja y ponerse a leer. Ese libro no era icha icha, el no solo no era un pervertido como jiraya sino que era la única obra que su padrino había escrito que no era de temática dudosa. por la cual sus padres le pusieron el nombre que le pusieron. La iluminación de la luna era perfecta para leer con tranquilidad y aunque se conocía de memoria cada párrafo, letra y dialogo nunca lo aburría. Pero cuando iba por el tercer capitulo fue cuando escucho la voz de la rubia tratando de interactuar con una chica de pelo negro, moño en la cabeza, hermosos ojos amarillos y Yukata.

-Yukata?- se pregunto intrigado cerrando el libro y mirando la interacción entre las 3 chicas. y por un segundo le pareció que el moño se movió. pero debía ser el viento. la intriga igual lo carcomió y se paro para caminar hacia ellas. si podía sacarle donde había comprado la Yukata, quizás también sabría donde conseguir suministros de armas. a el no le quedaban muchas selladas en sus pergaminos. Llego a tiempo para cuando la chica de ojo amarillos tratar de sutil mente hacer que la dejaran leer en paz.

-Buenas noches- empezó interrumpiendo la conversación. Ocasionando que las tres lo miraran.

-Hey hola Naruto- lo saludo la cachorra de ojos plateados.

-Hola, así que tu eres el nuevo amigo de mi hermanita- saludo la rubia -Soy Yang-

-Un placer- contesto sonriendo- soy Naruto no Mae- presentándose con nombre completo.

-Ese es un nombre raro- dijo Yang levantando una ceja. ocasionando una risita de naruto.

-Realmente son hermanas? no veo el parecido- contra-ataco el kitsune. - y el tuyo?- pregunto Naruto refiriéndose a lectora. quien levanto la vista del libro para verlo.

-Blake- contesto secamente -Esas colas son reales?- pregunto con duda. ocasionando que naruto se acercara mas a ella se pusiera de cuclillas y le mostrara sus colas de costado.

-Quieres tocarlas?- pregunto para el desconcierto de Blake. ya que ningún fauno con cola dejaba que se las tocaran.

-Puedo?- pregunto con duda mientras las dos chicas miraban con curiosidad morbosa.

-Adelante- admitió. y enseguida la chica bajo su libro para empezar a tocarlas, impresionándose por lo suaves y esponjosas que eran. al punto que le daban ganas de usarlas de almohadas para su desconcierto, la diversión de el y la curiosidad creciente de las demás. curiosidad que a naruto no paso desapercibido. -Quieren tocar?- pregunto a la cachorra y a su hermana. Las cuales asintieron con la cabeza y demostrando que claramente eran reales las movió para que ellas se acercaran y las tocaran ya que no eran muy largas para alcanzarlas... aun al menos. ya que si seguía creciendo algún día alcanzarían la longitud de las de Tamamo.

-Wow- dijo Blake asombrada- son reales, nunca había escuchado de un fauno con múltiples colas-

-Yo tampoco ehehehe- siguió Naruto mientras las hermanas tocaban el resto de sus colas. -Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- inquirió Naruto mirando a Blake.

-Adelante- era lo menos que podía hacer siendo que lo había dejado tocar sus colas.

-Donde conseguiste la Yukata?- pregunto directamente. era una pregunta que iso parpadear a Blake y saltar le la duda a Yang mientras la pequeña ruby seguía embelsebada tocando su cola.

-Yukata?- pregunto Yang. ganando que naruto señalara la ropa de Blake. -Oh! Eso. pensé que era un pijama raro eheheh...- explico la Rubia.

-Emmm... En una tienda de Vale- respondió con duda -Porque quiere saber?-

-Quizás para comprarle una a la novia o quizás este interesado en la ropa de chicas- dijo riendo maliciosamente Yang. Pero Naruto aclaro las dudas rápidamente para no quedar como un pervertido frente a las chicas.

-No no no- negó rápidamente algo nervioso -Es solo que me estoy quedando sin armamento y quizás una tienda que vende este tipo de ropa pudiera decirme donde puedo conseguir mas suministros- respondió.

-Por que una tienda de ropa vendería armas?- pregunto Yang sin creerle y sin quitar su sonrisa maliciosa. asiendo que naruto sacara de la manga un Kunai.

-Veras yo uso armas arrojadizas como esta a montones y me estoy quedando sin- montándose la tanto a Yang como Blake. La cual respondió que hacia años que no veía un arma así. para el desanime de el. Pero Yang le puso una mano en el hombro en simpatía.

-No te preocupes si de forjar hablamos mi hermanita podría reproducirla para ti- tratando de levantar le el animo al Fauno Zorro.

-Gracias- contesto con una sonrisa pero en cuanto le iba a preguntar a la pequeña otra voz surgió.

-Que esta pasando aquí?- Naruto se dio vuelta mientras se levantaba ocasionando que la pequeña callera de cara al suelo. y Allí estaba la chica de cabello niveo -No ven que la gente esta tratando de dormir?- solo para que mire a la pequeña en el suelo, Yang la mirara a ella y ambas gritaran al mismo tiempo.

-OH no, tu otra vez?!- Para la diversión de Naruto, la ceja levantada de Blake y el nerviosismo de Ruby. La cual rápidamente se paro y trato de calmarlas.

-Shhhh!- las callo a las dos chicas gritonas -Chicos, ella tiene razón. los demás están tratando de dormir- dijo con urgencia mientras miraba a todos lados. Blake frunció el ceño en cansancio deduciendo que no la dejarían leer. Naruto notando eso se volteo y susurro en voz alta.

-Buenos Noches, Blake- mientras se giraba llendose. dejando que las demás siguieran discutiendo -Los ojos amarillos mas bonitos que eh visto- se dijo a si mismo sin saber que la tranquila chica del moño lo había escuchado y apagaba rápidamente las velas para que nadie viera su sonrojo.

Naruto llego a su ventana y se sentó en ella a seguir leyendo. Para la mayoría de las personas podía se un impedimento leer con tan poca luz pero no para el. Había pasado incontables noches mientras estaba de misión leyendo solo con las luz de la luna. 10 minutos después de que reanudo su lectura Ruby se sentó en el filo de la ventana.

-No deberías estar durmiendo, cachorra?- pregunto en voz baja mientras cerraba el libro y la miraba sonriendo.

-Tu no deberías haberte cambiado de ropa y haber desplegado tu bolsa cama?- devolvió ella sonriendo-le de vuelta.

Naruto se rió en voz baja para no despertar a nadie -Hace un año que duermo como mi madre me trajo al mundo, pequeña y ciertamente me incomoda dormir con tanta gente alrededor- contesto sinceramente. causando un Oh! de la cachorra. -si me llega a dar sueño dormiré escaleras de arriba del salón donde no hay nadie.- termino de despejar las dudas de la pequeña.

-Y de que se trata tu libro?- siguió preguntando mirando el libro en sus manos

-De un ninja que falla en todo lo que hace y poco a poco va mejorando hasta convertirse en héroe.- contesto notando que la pequeña no iba a dormirse -Extrañas tu casa y a tus amigos, verdad?- Pregunto con suspicacia. impresionando a la niña, quien asintió algo al avergonzada de haber sido tan obvia.

- y Tu?- pregunto de vuelta. Ocasionando que a Naruto se le cayera la sonrisa y mirara la luna destruida con nostalgia.

-Cada día, pequeña. cada día- contesto con tristeza. Ruby se sintió mal por haber entristecido a su primer amigo en Beacon pero antes de que pudiera tratar de levantar le el animo, el Kitsune sonrió de nuevo con los ojos cerrados. -Pero mientras los recuerde, siempre estarán conmigo- Termino con su característica sonrisa de felicidad Zorruna. -Vete a dormir, cachorra que mañana sera una muy largo día-. incito el kitsune. ganando un Buenas Noches de parte de Ruby mientras se alejaba a su bolsa de dormir. Ninguno de los dos se percato de las dos personas que solo se estaban haciendo las dormidas para escuchar la conversación entre ellos.

Después que su pequeña hermana se durmió, Yang abrió los ojos para contemplarla y sonrió antes de dormirse. Su pequeña y linda hermanita había encontrado un prospecto de Hermano mayor y al parecer un gran Amigo. y eso la hacia muy feliz.

La Mañana siguiente Naruto se despertó en un banco que había en la parte de arriba de las escaleras justo como le había dicho a la Cachorra. con grandes la gañas denotando que había llorado mientras dormía. La muerte de sus amigos, le seguía afectando. limpiándose mientras soltaba un enorme y colmilludo bostezo bajo las escaleras para entrar al baño donde se encontró con un chico de ropajes orientales verdes, largo cabello negro con un mechón rosa lavándose los dientes mientras escuchaba el incesante parloteo de un chica de pelo naranja y ojos celestes. No entendía como la chica podía hablar y cepillarse los dientes al mismo tiempo o como podía estar en el baño de hombres sin molestarse. Sin Prestarle mas atención a la pareja se acerco a uno de los espejos y se miro en el. se veía crudamente abatido y con rastro de lagrimas en su rostro. Suspirando desanimado abrió el grifo y se limpio el rostro, se lavo los dientes después y las axilas. para cuando termino su pequeño aseo personal, camino a la cocina a desayunar 8 tazones de sopa de fideos para la consternación del cocinero, al pedir eso para el desayuno. al terminar la no tan sabrosa comida se diriguio a los casilleros. Pero al llegar se quedo de piedra. NO RECODABA DONDE HABÍA DEJADO SU EQUIPO!. Desesperado busco en los bolsillos recordando que el casillero le había dado un papel con el número en el. al encontrarlo respiro aliviado, para ponerse a buscarlo pero en cuanto dio dos pasos mas enfocándose en el primer casillero. se dio cuenta de una impactante verdad. LOS MALDITOS CASILLEROS NO TENÍAN NUMERACIÓN!. quien en su maldito sano juicio le daría números a casilleros que no tenían números impresos en ellos?. y sin saber que demonios hacer decidió preguntarle a dos chicas que estaban conversando. La primera ya la conocía. Era la chica de pelo níveo de traje Blanco con vivos en celeste claro que portaba una espada muy fina en su cintura. Pero la segunda no.

Era una Pelirroja con cola de caballo a media espalda muy hermosa de ojos verde claro brillantes, diadema de oro en la frente, una cuellera dorada, armadura de cuero y oro sin hombros o mangas, sumamente escotada y ni hablar quejaba parte de su estomago al descubierto. un Brazalete de oro con dibujos de oleajes, guantes bordo oscuro que llegaban arriba de los codos, uno de ellos era tapado por un protector de brazo de diseño extraño, una mini falta del mismo color que sus guantes parcialmente tapada por un pareo Rojo sostenido por un pequeño cinturón de cuero y un adorno con el dibujo de una Lanza. y para terminar Botas o Grebas de oro que llegaban hasta la parte alta de las piernas.

Acercándose a las chicas para pedir indicaciones hablo sonriente -Buenos Días, podrían...- pero fue interrumpido por la niña nívea hablando con fastidio por la interrupción.

-Tu de nuevo?- pregunto cruzándose de brazos denotando su molestia.

-Perdón?- pregunto Naruto en confusión. No recordaba haberla molestado. Rayos ni siquiera conocía su nombre.

-Tienes alguna idea con quien estas hablando?- pregunto suavemente pero con un toque de arrogancia.

-No, ni la mas mínima idea pero...- no pudo seguir porque la chica de nieve lo volvió a interrumpir. descolocan-dolo nuevamente.

-Ella es Pyrrha- la presento. como la chica pelirroja detrás de ella dijo "Hola" levantando la mano. y en cuanto iba a saludarla volvió a hacer interrumpido -Pyrrha se graduó como la mejor en su clase en Sanctum- siguió

-En donde?- pregunto en confusión -solo quier...- pero la maldita mocosa volvió a interrumpir desnivelando-lo otra vez.

La mocosa engreída puso los ojos en fastidio y continuo -Ella gano el torneo regional Mistral cuatro años seguidos... Un nuevo récord-

-"Eres un ambu Naruto, eres un ambu mantente tranquilo"- Su paciencia ya esta empezando a flaquear. pero aun no se rendiría en lo que buscaba -Escucha yo solo...- empezó de nuevo y otra vez fue interrumpido.

La Mocosa molesta perdió el control y empezó a agitar los brazos en frustración infantil -Ellas aparece en todas las cajas de "pumpkin pete´s marshmallow Flakes"- Termino volviéndose a cruzar de brazos.

Naruto solo alzo una ceja en dirección a la ahora conocida pyrrha -De veras?- No tenia idea de la que era las cajas esas pero aun así pregunto. aunque por dentro pensaba -"Eres un Ambu Naruto, no dejes que te fastidie"- pero ya estaba bastante encabronado solo quería terminar esta ridícula presentación de curriculum para hacer su petición.

-Si- contesto algo avergonzada- fue bastante genial... pero el cereal no era muy bueno- contesto

-Así que ahora que sabes todo eso...- empezó nuevamente la chica de nieve - ¿Realmente piensas que estas en posición para preguntarle a ella si quiere estar en tu equipo?- pregunto tranquilamente pero con altanería desconcertando a Naruto.

-"Esperen un segundo cuando pregunte eso?"- se pregunto en enojo que lo quebró. sus ojos perdieron todo su brillo, y su instinto asesino se iso presente denotando la furia que sentía asustando a la adolescente molesta de cabello níveo. -Nunca pregunte nada de eso, Mocosa- empezó en tono Helado congelando a la chica en su lugar del miedo e impresionando a la otra -Solo quería indicaciones para llegar a mi propio casillero!- le grito entrando en su espacio personal -Porque los malditos no tiene numeración!- termino en su oído con total enojo y fastidio.

-Pyrrha...- mascullo asustada pidiéndole a la mascota del cereal que la salvara. La pelirroja se acerco a Kitsune enojado y coloco una mano en su hombro de forma tranquilizadora y hablo en un tono tan melodioso que lo calmo.

-Tranquilo...- dijo devolviendo el brillo a los ojos de Naruto -Solo dime cual es tu casillero y te ayudare- siguió con amabilidad.

-Es el 636- le hablo el kitsune algo avergonzado por su rabieta mientras rascaba su nuca.

-Es el de al lado de mi casillero- le indico con el dedo.

-Gracias- dijo mientras caminaba hasta el pero antes de abrirlo se dio vuelta y se inclino respetuosamente ante la pelirroja -Perdón si te asuste- se disculpo. -" ahora se lo que Tamamo sentía cuando hablaba con ella en el sello"-

-No hay problema- acepto con amabilidad pyrrha mientras le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa que logro hacerlo sonreír también.

Pero antes de abrir su casillero escucho gracias a sus nuevas orejas de zorro como la chica de la espada fina le hablo en susurros a pyrrha. -Tienes mucha habilidad para domar a las Bestias- la alabo. Pero enseguida dio un paso atrás cuando noto la mirada asesina y sin brillo de Naruto en ella. Pero sin decir nada Naruto abrió su casillero sacándose su haori para dejarlo dentro. saco su equipo y se puso de rodillas. sin notar que su acción atrajo la mirada de las dos niñas que seguían ahí.

Saco el primer pergamino y abriéndolo con una gota de sangre extraída de su dedo mordido lo desplegó a la mitad. pudo su dedo en el primer sello y con una diminuta columna de humo su chaleco Ambu salio de el. con serenidad se lo coloco ajustando hasta que quedo perfecto. volviendo a morder su dedo lo paso por el siguiente sello para que instantes después saliera sus protectores de brazos claros. con la misma serenidad y rostro indescifrable los instalo y ajusto. del siguiente sello salieron sus guantes sin dedos con placa metálica. con la misma tranquilidad con la que empezó enrollo con cuidado, apartándolo para colocar el segundo pergamino enfrente suyo. y de la misma manera que con el anterior fue sacando sus Kunai, shuriken, sembon, 2 rollos de hilo y 1 rollo de etiquetas explosivas . cuando comprobó que tenia todo lo necesario se ato con cuidado las tres bolsas de herramientas y su mascara en el pantalón y procedió a guardar todo lo que había sacado con cuidado en ellas. Al terminar enrollo el pergamino. y se coloco su espada en la espalda. Pero antes de levantarse la desenfundo con maestría perezosa y la sostuvo con la punta en el suelo mientras dejaba una sola rodilla en el suelo. Era una posición en la que parecía un caballero prestando juramento. y cerro los ojos dispuesto a rezar de la misma forma que le había enseñado Neko Taicho. Sin darse cuenta que ahora no solo tenia dos personas observando, sino cuatro que miraban con morbosa concentración su ceremonia.

-Nosotros que caminamos a la sombra de la muerte sosteniendo su túnica con una mano y nuestras armas en la otra, Nosotros quien nos movemos en silencio en la oscuridad de la noche como fantasmas. Porque somos ninjas, te rogamos Kami sama que no permitas que la Voluntad de fuego que protege a nuestro pueblo se extinga de nuestras almas y si la muerte nos llama, la aceptemos en el fulgor de la batalla protegiendo nuestro hogar de aquellos que quieren destruirla, que así sea- terminado su rezo se paro, con un ágil y veloz movimiento de su muñeca giro su espada y la enfundo mientras con la otra cerraba el casillero. sin prestar atención a las cuatro descolocadas chicas salio por el otro lado de la fila de casilleros hacia la salida.

Después de que el salio por la puerta y que la voz de la profesora Goodwitch sonora en el parlante. Las chicas salieron de su estupor y la primera en hablar fue Weiss Shnee.

-Que fue eso?- Pregunto confundida a Pyrrha.

-Alguna ceremonia de vestidura- Deducio esta.

- La verdad no lo se -Dijo Yang a sus espaldas asustando a las otras dos que no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia y la de su hermana pequeña -Pero se escucho genial- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ustedes cuando aparecieron?- Pregunto Weiss desconcertada.

-Hemos estado detrás de ustedes todo el tiempo- Se encogió de hombros Ruby.

* * *

Gracias por leer este segundo capitulo y gracias a los que decidieron seguirla.

Aunque estoy algo triste ya que nadie comento el anterior capitulo. O fue muy bueno o fue todo la contrario.

Es hora de las Aclas:

1)- El rezo y la Ceremonia de Vestidura: Lo Invente todo yo pero fue basándome en la ceremonia de vestidura samurai y pense que los ninjas quizas tenian algo parecido. En cuanto a porque lo hace es fácil: ya no es Genin, ni un ninja cualquiera, es un Ambu y ah madurado mucho gracias a eso. En cuanto al rezo lo invente porque sera importante a la historia mas adelante. A que me quedo genial, no?.

2)- Naruto a pesar de su promesa aun le carcome la culpa y tendrá pesadillas por un tiempo.

3)- En cuanto a Weiss en un principio recuerden que es altanera y sobre todo trataba de tener a Pyrrha a toda costa en su equipo.

Gracias de nuevo.

Atte. ExiliaS


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto no Mae antiguamente conocido como Naruto Uzumaki, antiguo Jinchuriki del Kyubi no youko. Se preguntaba como habia llagado a esta situacion. Cual?. Bueno, solo basta decir que:

CAIA DE FORMA INCONTROLABLE DESDA UNA ALTURA INMENSA, MIENTRAS GRITABA DESESPERADO!

Ah si, ahora recordaba.

Hacia unos minutos estaba en un acantilado junto al resto de los aspirantes a Beacon escuchando a Glynda y Ozpin hablar sobre la prueba de iniciación, donde le sacaron las dudas a los alumnos sobre la asignación de equipos y la iniciación. Hasta ahi habia entendido todo. Tenia que encontrar una estúpida reliquia en el Bosque al cual estaba cayendo actualmente junto a un supuesto compañero el cual seria asignado a el la primera ves que cruzaran la mirada o algo así. Hasta ahí parecía una misión ninja común, tal vez rango B o A. Dependiendo de la cantidad de resistencia que encontraran. Después empezó lo desconcertante. cuando empezaba a sentirse confiado, Ozpin pidió que tomaran posiciones. A lo que Naruto pregunto a que se refería con posiciones pero su pregunta fue evadida de forma hábil por el profesor. cuando pregunto a que se referia a aterrizaje estrategico o estrategia de aterrizaje. le contesto que el tendria que averiguarlo con una suave y enigmatica sonrisa mientras bebia su cafe. Y antes de que pudiera utilizar sus sutiles habilidades de interrogacion enseñadas por Anko sintio un pequeño ruido de la plataforma donde estaba parado y antes de darse cuenta estaba en la situacion desesperada actual. -"OZPIN SENSEI TE ODIO!"- Gritaba en su mente mientras giraba sin control. seguramente su nuevo maestro estaba riendose a carcajadas por esto. Ovio sin contar a que sus amigos y mentores donde sea que estuvieran estarian muriendo de la risa si no fuera con que ya estaban muertos. -"Hay mierda, hay mierda que hago ahora?"- se preguntaba Naruto. nunca habia sido lanzado por un acantilado ante... OH, un recuerdo vino a su mente de cuando Ero-sennin lo tiro por el acantilado a las afueras de Konoha para que usara el chakra del kyubi e invocara a Gamabunta. Naruto con esa epifania empezo a girar en el aire buscando estabilizarse mientras se mordia el dedo y realizaba los sellos correspondientes, no sabia si funcionaria pero valia la pena intentarlo. y con decicion Grito -Ninpou: Kuchiyosen...- pero antes de terminar sintio un tiron de su pantalon y su trayectoria cambio de forma brusca -"HAY MIERDA Y AHORA QUE!"- Penso desesperado antes de sentir como impacto con algo y perdio la conciencia.

Al despertar con un gran dolor de cabeza miro hacia todos lados mientras enfocaba su vista, solo para que sus ojos se cruzaran con unos ojos verdes brillantes muy cerca de el que lo miraban con alivio. Y Naruto ni lento ni perezoso dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente -Estoy en el cielo? porque los angeles no son reales- causando que la ahora chica de ojos verdes y cabello largo rojo se sonrojara. ya que no habia coqueteo en su voz solo estaba constantando un hecho. Pero ella solo solto una pequeña y dulce risa antes de hablar -No estas muerto, solo terminaste inconciente- En ese momento la mente de Naruto termino de reiniciar y la observo bien antes de inspeccionar donde estaba. Al instante siguiente Naruto salto poniendose de pie por el susto de encontrarse con una cara medianamente desconocida, en una posicion comprometedora. Bueno el llamaba comprometedor a estar acostado sobre las rodillas de ella mientras la misma se recargaba en un arbol y no siempre era buena señal encontrarse con caras pocos conocidas despues de un sueño no planeado. Por supuesto le reaccion de Naruto causo que ella riera.

-Emmm...Hola?- pregunto indeciso admirando a la belleza enfrente suyo. Era un hombre de virilidad sana obviamente la encontaria bella.

-Hola- respondio ella con una sonrisa mientras se ponia de pie.

-Como termine aqui?- pregunto el kitsune mirando alrededor. Causando que ella desviara la vista avergonzada.

-Lo siento- se disculpo atrayendo la atencion de Naruto -Parecia que necesitabas ayuda con el aterrizaje e intervine. no esperaba que te golpearas la cabeza contra el arbol y quedaras inconciente- siguio ella completamente avergonzada -por eso te baje del arbol y te cuide hasta que despertaste- Ella parecia estar omitiendo algo pero no induciria, no era su negocio.

-Oh... Gracias- agradecio el salvamento porque la verdad no sabia si el kuchiyosen hubiera funcionado, despues de todo estaba en otro mundo. En ese momento recordo todo y grito agarrandose la cabeza -GAHHHHH...- asustando a su ahora compañera por el arrebato -OZPIN SENSEI TE ODIO, PUDISTE HABERME EXPLICADO VIEJO- El zorro despotricaba con furia mirando hacia cualquier lugar, ya que sabia que el maestro estaba observando desde algun lugar. Pyrrha lo miraba divertida mientras el kitsune se desahogaba.

* * *

Mientras devuelta en el acantilado Ozpin reia suavemente por su travesura y Glynda miraba con desaprovacion la reaccion del rubio atraves de su holopantalla.

-Profesor Ozpin, deberia castigarlo por semejante atrevimiento si llega a completar la iniciacion con exito-

Ozpin sin dejar de reir contesto -No te preocupes Glynda- le resto importancia.

-Pero aparte de eso, no importa lo que usted alla visto en el no parece listo para este nivel de combate- siguio seria.

-Glynda viste el video o no?- pregunto Ozpin sin dejar de sonreir suevamente, agandose un asentimento con la cabeza de su colega. -Entonces realmente crees que no esta listo?- volvio a preguntar alzando una ceja.

-Pero su aterrizaje...- empezo solo para ser interrumpida por Ozpin.

-Eso no significa nada Glynda, recuerda que tu tambien me ayudaste en nuestra iniciacion y tambien termine desmayado- dijo sonriente mientras una leve risa escapaba de sus labios avergonzando a su compañera de tantos años.

* * *

Devuelta en el bosque con un zorro de cuatro colas mas calmado despues de haber jurado venganza, nunca te metas con el rey de las bromas. Ambos caminaban en silencio buscando del templo del bosque. Entonces harto del silencio y la peresoza caminata el ninja hablo.

-Naruto no mae- se presento formalmente estirando su mano a la chica. La cual le miro un segundo antes de estrecharla.

-Pyrrha Nikos- devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa. -un placer-

-El placer es mio- devolvio la sonrisa mientras de forma automatica y sin querelo also la mano de la chica y la beso en los nudillos. volviendola a avergonzar. cuando se dio cuenta solo puso recriminarse mental mente -"Que mierda estoy asiendo?, esto tambien es parte de mi herencia?"- Tamamo era una Kitsune, y como tal habia heredado parte de su encanto. -"Tamamo cuando te vea, me debes una larga explicacion"-.

-Entonces...- empezo la ahora presenada Pyrrha mientras retiraba su mano y seguia su camino. -Como terminaste en Beacon?- pregunto ella

-eeeehhh...- empezo con duda -Ozpin sensei, me encontro un dia caminando por ahi y me ofrecio una plaza- mintio mientras se encogia de hombros restandole importancia. Ella no nesesitaba saber como realmente conocio al singular maestro. - tu?- desvio la pelota hacia ella.

-Siempre quise entrar a Beacon- contesto sin detectar la mentira pero sabiendo que habia algo mas en la respuesta del zorro -Por eso entrene duro toda mi vida- termino con una sonrisa.

-Oh... puedo entender eso- dijo con una sonrisa mientras ella lo miraba con duda por sus palabras -Yo tambien entrene toda mi vida para convertirme en el ninja mas poderoso del mundo- contesto su duda.

-Por que quieres convertirte en el ninja mas poderoso del mundo?- pregunto la chica de la lanza.

-Para convertirme en el lider de mi aldea y poder proteger a mi gente- respondio mientras la sonrisa se tornaba algo nostalgica. pero antes de que pudiera preguntar el porque hablaba en pasado un sonido de pequeñas explosiones se escucho a lo lejos atrayendo la atencion de ambos.

-Disparos de armas de fuego, nuestros camaradas se an encontrado con el enemigo- dijo seria mientras movia una rama sin dejar de avanzar y por supuesto sin percatarse de que naruto no vio la rama y esta lo golpeo en la cara casi tirandolo en el suelo pero dejandole un pequeño corte en su cara.

-Auch- mascullo el ninja de colas doradas con algo de molestia causando que Pyrrha se volteara mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca.

-Oh lo siento!- dijo ella avergonzada por su error. solo para ganarse una mueca molesta de naruto mientras escupia las hojas que entraron en su boca por querer hablar.

-No hay problema- contesto el mientras apartaba la rama y se paraba a su lado sin notar el corte en su mejilla -No crees que deveriamos ir ayudar?- pregunto algo preocupado por los estudiantes.

-No te preocupes, todos los que estan haciendo esta prueba saben los riesgos y an entrenado toda su vida para ingresar aqui- contesto mientras se acercaba a el y miraba su herida -Porque no activaste tu Aura?- pregunto con duda.

-Mi que?- respondio confundido.

-Naruto tienes alguna idea de que es el aura?- inquirió Pyrrha ganadose una negativa de la cabeza del rubio. A lo cual ella lo miro con incredulidad antes de explicarle al chico zorro -El Aura es la manifestacion de nuestra alma.-

- "Como el Ki?"- se pregunto mentalmente sin interrumpir a la chica que estaba dandole informacion vital.

- Soporta nuestras cargas y protege nuestro corazon- Siguio ganando toda la atencion del rubio kitsune -Alguna vez sentiste que estabas siendo observado sabiendo que no habia nadie cerca?- pregunto

- como detectar una presencia?- respondio con otra pregunta Naruto.

- algo asi- respondio ella.

-Entonces si- respondio Naruto. Era un ninja por supuesto que podia detectar presencias hostiles. pero no entendia a donde queria ir la chica enfrente suyo.

-Con practica el Aura puede ser un escudo-explicaba con voz suave y algo hipnótica mientras empezaba a caminar a su alrededor con pasos lentos mirandolo a los ojos y el Ambu zorro la seguia sin querer darle la espalda devolviendo-le la mirada directo a los ojos -todos la tienen, incluso los animales- al casi perderse en esos ojos azules Pyrrha se giro dandole la espalda para que no viera su leve sonrojo. Naruto sabia como hacerla sentir incomoda sin notarlo para el desconcierto de la chica.

-Y los Grimm?- pregunto levantando una ceja por la reaccion de ella mientras hablaba serio.

-No, los Grimm con los que peleamos carecen de alma- Pyrrha respondio seria. -Son la manifestacion del anonimato, del vacio- siguio ella mientras caminaba dandole la espalda alejandose de el para calmar su rostro. -Ellos son la Oscuridad, nosostros la luz.-

-Por eso pelean con ellos- entendio Naruto mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-No se trata de "combatir" sino de "saber"- corrigio ella confundiendo a Naruto -Comprender que ambas. " la Oscuridad y la Luz" nos ayudan a manifestar el aura.- siguio la pelirroja de largo cabello mientras Naruto por alguna extraña razon no dejaba de compárala con el Chakra. -Todos tienen un poco de ambas- mientras se giraba para verlo una vez mas ahora que con su conferencia se habia tranquilizado. -Al dejar al descubierto tu alma hacia el exterior como una fuerza, puedes desviar el daño. Todas nuestras herramientas y equipos son conductos para el Aura.- Y estaba de nuevo Naruto comparando el chakra y el aura en el silencio de su mente mientras pensaba a ojos cerrados. -Te proteges a ti mismo y a tu alma cuando peleas-.

-Es como una barrera personal?- pregunto Naruto recodando la Barrera de Orochimaru cuando asesino al sandaime.

-Si, algo asi- termino ella regalandole una sonrisa en su bello rostro. Luego se acerco invadiendo su espacio personal sonrojando al Kitsune. -Cierra los Ojos- le pidio. Naruto la miro sin saber porque confiaba en ella, de la forma en que parecia hacerlo. los cerro lentamente con nerviosismo sin saber que esperar. ya que la ultima vez que lo hiso alguien lo beso.

Pyrrha puso una mano en su cara y cerro los ojos. sacando su aura y concentrandose altamente en el interior del muchacho pero un segundo despues los volvio abrir de la impresion. pero su conciencia no estaba alli. habia viajado al interior del Zorro dorado de cuatro colas.

Pyrrha sintio su cuerpo arder incandesentemente pero no la quemaba solo la abrazaba gentilmente. El alma del chico zorro era un infierno. Llena de soledad, desesperación, culpa y angustia. que le daban ganas de llorar y de consolarlo para que todo ese sufrimiento desapareciera. Pero al mismo tiempo era como el cielo. Llena de Bondad, sinceridad y amor que le deban ganas de quedarse alli para siempre sumergida en el. Con un Exterior tan Poderoso y lleno de Furia que podria acabar con cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino. Con un Interior igual de poderoso y misericordioso que podria perdonar a su peor enemigo. y Con un nucleo tan duro como el diamante reforzado por una fuerza de voluntad inquebrantable asiéndolo parecer indestructible pero al mismo tiempo era fragil como el cristal mas fino y delicado que parecia poder romperse tan solo con la caricia suave de la mano mas suave. Era Hermoso y aterrador. Un alma perfecta...

Naruto por otro lado sintió también su cuerpo arder pero de dolor. Algo estaba mal y podía sentirlo, su chakra estaba fuera de control y parecia como si la energia que sentia que pyrrha le entregaba (mientras hablaba con palabras que no entendia por el dolor) tratara de separarla de forma muy dolorosa. y con un esfuerzo titanico la separo justo a tiempo cuando antes de que terminara de desgarrar su sistema de chakra. Naruto se desplomo al suelo cansado mientras sentia como su regeneracion comenzaba a actuar una vez mas reparando su sistema de chakra. La sensacion fue igual a lo que sintio la primera vez que utilizo su RasenShuriken.

Pyrrha tardo unos segundo para volver en si, solo para ver al zorro rubio tirado de cara al suelo respirando con dificultad. y aterrada corrio a el para girarlo y apoyar su cabeza en sus rodillas -NARUTO!- Grito desesperada -ESTAS BIEN?- pregunto una sincera preocupacion que las orejas de zorro captaron.

-si, lo estoy- dijo con dificultad.

-Yo... yo... lo siento- se disculpo preocupada y desesperada -no sabia que esto hiba a pasar- siguio mientras las lagrimas parecian querer salir de sus ojos. Naruto solo sonrio ante la disculpa sincera de ella y con dificultad levanto su mano para secarse-las.

-No te preocupes- dijo en voz baja -solo nesesito descansar un rato, mi regenacion natural se encargara de todo...- y su mano asi como su voz y sus ojos se cerraron lentamente llenando de desesperacion a la pelirroja.

-NARUTO!- Grito tratando de despertarlo desesperada pero antes de que volviera a gritarle escucho.

-ZZZzzzzZZZZzzz- La suave respiracion del Zorro ninja que dormia placidamente en sus brazos. Tranquilizando a la muchacha.

-No me des esos sustos- dijo en voz baja la muchacha mientras dejaba dormir al chico para que se recuperara.

* * *

El antiguo Jinchuriki de las nueve colas se desperto a tiempo para obserbar el rostro de la pelirroja durmiendo apasiblemente apoyada en su hombro mientras esta estaba apoyada en el mismo arbol que el habia sido colocado. sonriendo miro a su alrededor solo para encontrar multiples cadaveres de Grimm a todo su alrededor y su lanza en la mano de la pelirroja cubierta de sangre. Desesperado se movio y atrayendo la cabeza de la chica a sus rodillas la examino para ver si tenia alguna herida. afortunadamente estaba ilesa eso demostraba que no solo lo defendio mientras tenia su segundo sueño no programado del dia sino que era lo suficientemente habil para defenderlo mientras dormia. Eso le saco una sonrisa a Naruto. -La Voluntad de Fuego arde aun en este mundo- dijo con voz suave mientras acariciaba el bello cabello largo de Pyrrha. ocacionando que esta despertara enfocando sus ojos verde brillante en los azules profundos de el. estuvieron unos minutos mirandose antes de que el volviera hablar -Buenos Tardes- dijo suavemente sin dejar de tocar el cabello sedoso de ella.

Pyrrha se levanto de un sobresalto para voltearse a mirar al sonriente kitsune cuyas colas ondeaban con pereza atras suyo. -Estas bien?- pregunto con preocupación otra vez causando que Naruto riera levemente.

-Si lo estoy- contesto -ya lo preguntaste antes de que me durmiera- siguio con diversion.

Luego los ojos de la pelirroja se llenaron de lagrimas desconcertando a Naruto -Lo siento- dijo arrepentida ganandose un ligero golpe con el dedo de Naruto.

-Eso tambien lo dijiste antes- siguio divertido mientras limpiaba sus ojos de lagañas. -Y ya lo hice- señalando con el otro dedo el monton de cadaveres mientras se levantaba y le tendia su mano a Pyrrha, quien la aceptaba gustosa. -Tenemos que movernos- dijo Naruto de repente serio. A la pelirroja le tomo un momento pero tambien lo detecto.

-Es grande- dijo seria mientras recogia su lanza.

-Muy grande- corrigio mientras sus orejas zorrunas se ajustaban en la direccion de donde provenia el sonido. agarro la mano de Pyrrha y empezo a correr por el bosque justo a tiempo para que el arbol donde estuvieron durmiendo callera producto de una envestida de una especie de Escorpion gigante. -Mierda, eso es nuevo- dijo naruto mirando para atras mientras corria por su vida antes de soltar la mano de la pelirroja de cabello largo.

-Eso es un Enorme DeathStalker- dijo impresionada Pyrrha sin dejar de correr.

-Mierda, no podemos enfrentarle en el bosque nesesitamos campo abierto- dijo Naruto

-Aunque tuviéramos campo abierto, su caparazon oseo es muy duro para penetrarlo con nuestras armas- apelo la pelirroja.

-GENIAL!- dijo naruto con sarcasmo.

-Alguna otra idea?- pregunto pyrrha.

-Encontrar las ruinas y salvar nuestros culos en el proceso mientras pienso en algo- respondio naruto acelerando el paso cosa que la maestra de la lanza imito.

Tras unos 15 minutos de corrida desesperada esquivando los golpes de un maldito escorpion gigante altamente rapido y fuerte llegaron a un claro en el cual a lo lejos se veían las ruinas solitarias. y a Naruto se le ocurrio una idea. Levanto dos dedos y canalizo su chakra -Ninpou: Kage Bunshin!- dijo en voz alta. un segundo despues para consternacion del Escorpion Gigante llamado DeathStalker y la sorpresa de pyrrha multiples zorros rubio aparecieron con pequeñas explosiones de humo. Eran al menos 15 Narutos siguiendoles el paso obstruyendo la vista de la criatura. -Distraigan-lo- ordeno ganandose un "SI, Señor" de parte de las copias mientras el original y su compañera llegaban a las ruinas.

-Ahora que?- pregunto pyrrha cansada mientras el rubio se volteaba a ver como sus copias mantenian al Escorpion.

-Recoge una reliquia y vamonos- ordeno Naruto mientras miraba al cielo que ya empezaba a enrojecer. -Se nos esta llendo el dia- advirtio

-Oh no, no vamos a aprobar- dijo preocupada pyrrha.

-Preocupate por eso despues, el insecto gigante a acabado con 9 de mis copias- contesto Naruto.

Pyrrha vio las piezas y tomando una decision tomo la torre dorada para volver con Naruto. -La tengo- anuncio.

-Bien, vamonos que queda uno solo.- dijo Naruto empezando a correr de Nuevo con Pyrrha detras.

-Tenemos que llegar al acantilado antes de que se haga de noche- advirtio Pyrrha.

-Por?-

-Los Grimm en su mayoria salen de noche.- contesto agitada.

-Maldicion- Mascullo Naruto. Se detuvo un segundo para que pyrrha lo alcanzara y cuando llego a su lado antes de que ella pudiera hablar. la recogio estilo princesa y salto a un arbol para empezar a correr por las ramas de arbol en arbol.

-Que haces?- pregunto una Pyrrha sonrojada.

-Asi es mas rapido- contesto serio. antes de escuchar como el arbol anterior en el que se poso fue derribado. -es que ese escorpion no se cansa?- pregunto a nadie en particular.

-Los Deathstalker son muy persistentes, nos va a seguir hasta que lo matemos o nos mate- contesto la princesa pelirroja.

-Oh genial- solto con sarcasmo mientras saltaba otro arbol que fue despedazado un segundo despues.

Naruto no sabia que hacer. Podia pelear con la criatura pero no conocia las habilidades de pyrrha y menos si sabia pelear en la noche. Para el la noche era una bendicion, era su terreno, su especialidad como ninja Ambu. Pero ahora no podia utilizar la mitad de sus habilidades sin exponer a que su nueva compañera fuera aplastada por la cosa gigante que los seguia. Tenia que idear algo.

* * *

Mientras Naruto seguia saltando de rama en rama cargando a pyrrha. En el acantilado el 8 personas miraban con atencion la holo pantalla de Ozpin.

-Tenemos que ayudarlos- solto el Hombre de cabello oscuro y mechon rosa.

-Si, si siguen asi no llegaran antes de que los alcanse- dijo Yang preparandose para saltar el precipicio. ganandose un asentimiento de la cabeza de todos menos Ozpin y Glynda.

-No lo haran- Ordeno Ozpin serio. ganandose una mirada curiosa de la profesora.

-Pero profesor...- empezo ruby preocupada por su amigo. solo para que la interrumpiera Glynda esta vez.

-El Profesor Ozpin a pedido que no lo hicieran y no lo haran- repitio la orden

-Profesora si siguen asi podrian morir- digo Weiss -No importa cuanta fuerza tenga ese fauno...- pero fue interrumpida por Blake.

-Naruto, se llama Naruto- corrijio algo molesta. Pero la chica nivea la ignoro.

-o cuanta resistencia posea, tarde o temprano se va a cansar y el Deathstalker los alcanzara- razono.

-Señorita Shnee- empezo con suavidad Ozpin mientras una sonrisa delgada se asomaba en su rostro -Conosco al joven Mae mejor de lo que piensa. su fuerza de voluntad no le permitira ceder-

-Como lo sabe?- pregunto curiosa Weiss.

-Ya lo vera, solo Obserbe- contesto con una sonrisa enigmatica. ganandose miradas curiosas de todos los demas.

* * *

Naruto a la distancia diviso el acantilado junto a unas ruinas muy maltratadas. -Preparate pyrrha- dijo serio el kitsune.

-Porqu..?- quiso preguntar pero no llego como Naruto. demostrando una gran fuerza la arrojo al aire mientras saltaban del ultimo arbol. pero antes de que tocara el suelo el mismo rubio la volvio a recoger mientras renaudaba la marcha. Ella no entendia que acaba de pasar o por que la arrojo al aire para volverla a recoger. pero antes de que pudiera preguntar escucho un...

-RASENGAN!-

* * *

En el acantilado todo el mundo tenia la boca abierta. En un segundo despues de saltar el ultimo arbol el rubio habia arrojado a su compañera al aire solo para que apareciera otro igual a el para recogerla.

-Un Clon?!- dijo/ pregunto una impresionada Blake pero antes de que alguien le preguntara sobre ello. el Naruto que se quedo atras encaro al deathstalker mientras se lanzaba con una bola azul resplandeciente a su objetivo incrustandoselo en la parte de arriba de su exoesqueleto.

-RASENGAN!- escucharon por los parlantes de la holopantalla mientras la bola azul arremetia sin piedad.

-QUE FUE ESO?!- Pregunto Weiss. quien parecia ser la unica de los presentes en reaccionar aparte de Ozpin cuya sonrisa se hiso mas grande. Esto era lo que esperaba. Ver el poder del muchacho a todo su esplendor.

* * *

-Naruto que fue...- empezo la impactada maestra de la lanza a su compañero mientras se acercaban a un puente derrumbado. pero este la interrumpio nuevamente.

-Te ayudare en el salto Pyrrha- corto serio el kitsune dorado. -Puedes brindarme soporte a distancia?- pregunto

- Si, porqu...- contesto para volver a ser interrumpida por Naruto.

-Bien, cuando llegues del otro lado brindale soporte al original- ordeno causando que pyrrha abriera los ojos como platos.

-Entonces...- empezo algo asustada mientras veia por el costado del zorro como su compañero Original esquiva una pinsa para disparle una de sus armas arrogadizas directo en un ojo.

-Preparate- interrumpio una vez mas. antes de dar un gran salto soltandola a medio camino.

-Ahhhh...- solo pudo mascullar en sorpresa mientras quedaba sola en el aire. pero algo una sensacion de firmeza hiso que volviera la cabeza hacia abajo viendo como el rubio sonriente con sus plantas del pie tocandose con firmeza le hacia una seña de despedida antes de empujarla con una fuerza que pyrrha correspondio de forma inconciente creando un doble salto.

Ella llego a la platafoma de forma segura mientras realizaba un rol y se giraba a buscar a su camarada. y alli lo vio con su espada desenfundada mientras retrocedia de poco esquivando los tres tipos de ataques diferentes que la cosa tenia. y sin hacerse rogar cambio de modalidad su lanza a rifle y comenzo a dispararle a los ojos a la criatura por entre los huecos que dejaba su compañero.

* * *

-puso a salvo a su compañera para que le brindara fuego de covertura- dijo de forma analitica Glynda -Muy buen plan-

-Asi es, pero no solo es por eso- asintio de acuerdo y corrigio Ozpin.

-Nesesitaba moverse con mas libertad- razono el chico de mechon rosa.

-Ren?- pregunto con duda Nora. que hasta que su viejo amigo de la infancia realizo la pregunta estaba animando el combate muy emocianada.

-No podia combatir mientras la cargaba a ella, asi que decidio ponerla a salvo.- procedio a explicar Ren -Pero a pesar de lo que paresca, no la vio como un estorbo sino como un apoyo desde un lugar donde no tenga que preocuparse por su seguridad-

-Asi es joven Lie- apoyo la deduccion Ozpin -Analizo la situacion e ideo una estrategia donde le permitiera combatir con libertad sin exponer a su compañera y sin dejarla fuera de la batalla-

* * *

Naruto al ver las pequeñas explosiones impactando en el Escorpion. Se giro y empezo a correr al puente con esa cosa siguiendolo mientras trataba de asesinarlo. Mientras se aproximaba a ella vio las dos columnas de piedra que hacian de entrada al puente del mismo material. Enfundando su Katana y metiendo sus manos en las bolsas de herramientas para sacar dos kunais con etiquetas explosivas las lanzo con fuerza clabandolas entre las uniones de la piedra. en ese momento sintio al Grimm de gran tamaño alcanzarlo mientras trataba de aplastarlo con una pinza pero esta no dio en su blanco como Naruto dio un pequeño salto hacia delante mientras giraba y lanzaba mas kunais con etiquetas en ellas a las orillas del puente. callo justo a tiempo para esquivar el agijon del escorpion y volvio a clavar mas kunais. Esquivo el siguiente ataque proveniente de la pinza derecha que trato de partirlo a la mitad dejando nuevamente otros dos kunai clavados en las orillas del puente rodando hacia un costado para luego realizar un nuevo roll hacia atras clavando nuevamente sus cuchillos arrojadizos donde estuvo parado anterior mente quedando a unos pocos metros del final del puente destruido.

Una pequeña explosion es seguida de un chillido de agonia le habiso que su compañera habia destruido ya el 5° ojo de la criatura y como todo buen ninja aprovecho el segundo de distraccion para pararse y volver a correr dandole la espalda. al llegar al final de la misma dio un enorme salto digno de su rango ninja mientras miraba directamente a los ojos sorprendidos de Pyrrha. La cual sin perder ni un segundo solto su arma para tirarse al piso cuerpo a tierra y estirar su mano agarrando la del kitsune justo a tiempo y demostrando una fuerza impresionante lo balancio por el costado del puente y lo trajo a salvo arriba de este.

-No hagas eso nunca mas- dijo una agitada Pyrrha por el sobre esfuerzo, acostada al lado del Zorro loco.

-Lo prometo- prometio con una sonrisa apesar de lo agitado que estaba.

Ambos se pararon lentamente para ver al Grimm chillar de frustracion por la fuga de su presa.

-Ya lo perdimos vamonos- dijo una cansada pelirroja maestra de la lanza a su compañero mientras se giraba para seguir su camino al acantilado cercano.

-Dame un momento- contesto Naruto con una sonrisa atrayendo la atencion de la pelirroja. levanto dos dedos y dijo en un susurro -Katsu- lo siguiente que paso fue una gloriosa explosion que envolvio al escorpion persistente y destruyo lo que quedaba del puente enviando a su gigante transeunte al fondo del abismo.

La impresionada Pyrrha hiso la misma pregunta que Weiss estaba haciendole al profesor Ozpin en este momento. -De donde sacaste los explosivos?- a lo que Naruto contesto lo mismo que Ozpin le explicaba a su alumna de cabello niveo.

-Las etiquetas unidas a los kunais eran los explosivos- contesto con una sonrisa mientras rascaba su nuca medio avergonzado.

Juntos caminaron a paso lento hasta estar enfrente de la pared de piedra del acantilado conversando animadamente aliviados de haber acabado con la criatura exageradamente persistente.

-Bueno supongo que debemos escalar- comento la chica del arma modular mientras se acercaba a ella pero antes de poner sus manos en la pared de piedra fue recogida una vez mas por el joven de las cuatro colas.

-Eso o te podria cargar hasta arriba- sugirio mientras colocaba un pies y para el desconcierto de su compañera comenzaba caminar unido a ella por arte de magia.

-Como...?- empezo sorprendida.

-Artes ninjas- contesto el sonriente kitsune dorado mientras con tranquilidad seguia caminando pero antes de que ella pudiera hablar nuevamente un grito proveniente de la cima los sorprendio a ambos.

-ESO ES IMPOSIBLEEEE!- por la voz Naruto sabia que era una mujer pero no podia identificarla o al menos no pudo hasta que Pyrrha se lo aclaro con una leve risa.

-Esa fue Weiss- contesto la pregunta no formulada de Naruto.

-Oh? y quien es ella?- pregunto con duda mirando a su delicada y muy fuerte carga.

-La chica con la que estaba conversando en los casilleros- contesto.

-La maleducada?- pregunto ganandose un asentimiento de la cabeza de la adolecente comoda en sus brazos. pero tambien un...

-YO NO SOY MALEDUCADA!- otro grito junto a un conjunto de risas.

* * *

A los pocos minutos llegaron a la cima encontrandose con 8 personas que los esperaban. Ruby, Yang, Ozpin, Glynda, El chico de pelo negro y mechon rosa, la chica que esta mañana estaba en el baño de hombres la cual parecia exageradamente emocionada, Blake que lo miraba curiosa y una enfadada Weiss que apenas lo vio volteo la cara con altaneria y elegancia.

-Bueno mision cumplida, sensei- dijo un sonriente Naruto bajando a su compañera de equipo de los proximos 4 años.

-Bien hecho Naruto- dijo con una sonrisa Ozpin.

-Pero se tardaron demaciado- dijo Weiss con altaneria -Nosotros llegamos al medio dia-

-Me alegro por ustedes- contesto Naruto sin dejar que lo molestara con su tono. estaba demaciado alegre de seguir vivo. lo mismo le pasaba a Pyrrha.

-Lo hiciste Naruto- lo felicito la cachorra abrazandolo de repente para su sorpresa y la risa de Yang. la cual se hacerco y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Creo que ya te an adoptado- solto con una sonrisa. ocacionando que Naruto soltara una carcajada mirando a la cachorra.

-Si, ya lo creo- contesto contento -pero no lo hubiese logrado sin Pyrrha- alego sonriendole a su compañera que le devolvia una tierna sonrisa de esas que solo ella puede dar.

-Parece que seremos compañeros por los proximos cuatro años- dijo de forma tranquila el joven de cabello oscuro y ojos rosa mientras estiraba su mano a Naruto -Lie Ren- se presento. y Naruto sin dejar de sonreir se la estrecho.

-Naruto no mae- contestando -Pero sin ofender como es eso que seremos compañeros?- pregunto con duda -Yo pense que Pyrrha solamente seria mi compañera-

Ren le dio una suave sonrisa mientras sacaba una torre dorada de entre sus ropas -Los que llevan las mismas reliquias se transforman en equipos- le aclaro al Kitsune. pero antes de que pudiera precentarse con Pyrrha, se escucho un grito de felicidad.

-SIIIIIII!- cuando Pyrrha y Naruto voltearon a ver de donde vino el grito. la joven de cabello naranja se avalanso de un salto a los dos juntos. derribandolos al piso junto con una sorprendida Yang y una cachorra llamada Ruby que no entendio que estaba pasando hasta que estaba en el piso. Ren solo rio levemente.

-Ella es Nora- la presento a pesar de que nadie lo escucho. Para la divercion de Ozpin y le palma en resignada en la cara de Glynda.

* * *

Mas tarde esa noche en el salon de actos Ozpin estaba anunciando los esquipos por orden de llegada.

-Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark- Anuncio Ozpin a la audiencia que aplaudia con entuciasmo. Con los 4 nombrados parados firmes frente a el -Los cuatro de ustedes recuperaron las piezas del Alfil Negro. A partir de ahora ustedes seran conocidos como el equipo "CRDL". Liderado por Cardin Winchester.- y terminado eso los cuatro bajaron mientras las cuatro chicas subian al escenario.

-Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Shnee y Yang Xiao Long.- Las cuatro mostraban mucho mas entuciasmo en sus caras que el equipo anterior. Naruto suponia que el anterior equipo queria mostrar profesionalismo. -Las Cuatro recuperaron el Caballero Blanco. A partir de este dia seran conocidas como el equipo "RWBY". Liderado por Ruby Rose.- para la cara sorprendida de Weiss, la felicidad de Yang y la sopresa de la cachorra. la cual fue efucivamente abrazada por su hermana mayor mientras le decia algo que el no podia escuchar por la distancia. Y al ultimo fueron ellos.

-Naruto no Mae " El Jinchuriki", Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie- empezo mientras los miraba a los ojos a los cuatro, estudiandolos al parecer. mientas los tres compañeros al igual que la mayoria de la sala estaban en una impresión silenciosa porque uno de los miembro tuviera un titulo desde antes de entrar a la academia. ya que era algo normal conseguir uno despues de salir de esta. -Ustedes cuatro recuperaron las piezas de la Torre Blanca- Naruto miro a Pyrrha con una sonrisa zorruna que fue devuelta de forma algo mas suave pero igual de entuciasta. -A partir de Hoy ustede trabajaran en equipo bajo el nombre de "JNPR"- con la primera letra sacada del titulo de Naruto. -Liderado por... Naruto no Mae-. para la sorpresa total de Naruto, ya que no se lo esperaba. la felicidad efusiva de Nora quien abrazaba a Ren y la Gran sonrisa de Pyrrha, quien un segundo después le golpeo el Brazo de forma amigable aunque con una gran fuerza. no lo tiro pero estuvo bastante cerca ya. -Este año parece que sera muy ozpin cerrando los ojos y soltando una pequeña sonrisa.


	4. Chapter 4

Corría rapido, muy rapido. El Bosque pasaba a su alrededor a muy alta velocidad. tenia que llegar a tiempo, fallar no era una opcion.

De entre los arboles delante suyo apareció el enemigo otra vez. tratando de obstaculizar su camino pero no era demaciado rapido o demaciado agil para enfrentarse a el. Dio un salto enorme por encima de su cabeza desenfundando su kunai y el enemigo no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de su cabeza fuera separada de sus hombros. revoto en un arbol y fue por el siguiente pero este tampoco reacciono lo suficiente mente rapido y su corazon fue perforado, usando su cuerpo como trampolin dio un salto mortal hacia delante mientras sacaba su segundo Kunai y el tercero fue dividido en tres pedazos. se habia convertido en un asesino sin igual mientras corria con desesperación acabando a todos los enemigos que se cruzaban en su camino sin disminuir el paso y cuando termino con el decimo cuarto tampoco se paro a ver su sangrienta obra o a escuchar el sonido de la sangre saliendo a presion de los cuerpos o para limpiarse la sangre que habia manchado su traje negro y naranja. solo siguio corriendo mientras su cuerpo se presionaba mas alla de lo que alguna vez lo habia presionado. Tenia que llegar al acantilado que estaba al final del bosque. Tenia que llegar a la playa. Tenia que llegar a Shikamaru...

Pero al llegar al acantilado vio un sin numero de cuerpos de sus aliado muertos, junto a los cuerpos del enemigo. y en el pie de la playa yacía su amigo siendo atravesado por la espada de su enemigo mientras que detras del tejedor de sombras mortalmente herido estaba su equipo de toda la vida desmayados con algunas contusiones en su cabeza.

La sangre hirvió tan rapido en su cabeza rubia que no se dio cuenta en el momento que estaba al lado de su enemigo gritando a todo pulmon -MADARA!- mientras atacaba directamente a su cuello pero el lider enemigo no era tan facil de sorprender y antes de que el kunai perforara su piel el enmascarado dio un giro en una décima de segundo acertando una patada en el estomago del rubio que lo envio disparado hacia atras una docena de metros. pero antes de que la arena que se habia levantado por el impacto se acertara de nuevo, madara sintió el frio metal entrando en su cuerpo y atravesando su riñon. -Muere!- Dijo en voz alta Naruto lleno de furia mientras ejercía fuerza con ambas manos tratando de que el kunai llegara aun mas adentro al mismo tiempo que sus dos manos se llenaban de la sangre que salia de la herida.

-Como...?- pregunto el patriarca Uchiha mientras lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de la impresión.

-No te importa- contesto Naruto friamente mientras que una de sus manos soltaba el kunai y empezaba a formar la esfera azul con la ayuda de un clon recien aparecido. -Rasengan!- Grito Naruto. y el cuerpo enemigo recibió el castigo de la tecnica en su rostro enmascarado durante unos segundos antes de que detonara y lo enviara volando una docena de metros hacia delante.

* * *

Naruto corria junto a sus clones de camino de vuelta a la base. los tres necesitaban atención medica pero Shikamaru era el que mas herido estaba. La herida que le dejo madara al tejedor de sombras no dejaba de sangrar y tenia que apurarse. Tuvo que salir corriendo por que una gran cantidad de zetsus salieron de la nada. no sabia si había matado a Madara pero en este momento la seguridad de su compañeros era mas importante.

-Naruto...- dijo en voz baja shikamaru recién despertado.

-Tranquilo shika te sacare de aquí- dijo Naruto.

-Bájame...- pidió el tejedor de sombras.

-ahora no es el momento shikamaru- contesto Naruto.

-Que Molesto eres naruto-

-Quéjate después...- empezó el rubio

-Despues sera demaciado tarde Naruto- interrumpio seriamente shikamaru haciendo que Naruto desviara la vista del camino un segundo para verlo. Su rostro estaba serio, sus ojos concentrados. definitivamente no estaba jugando. ordenando-les a sus clones que siguieran su camino naruto freno y recostó al tejedor en la sombra de un arbol.

-Que sucede?- pregunto Naruto resistiendo las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. sabia porque shikamaru le pidio que se detuvieran. no debía llorar o shikamaru no se lo perdonaría. Eso eran dos razones: la primera era porque no llegarían a tiempo al la central y cargarlo solo demoraría que sus compañeros recibieran atencion medica y la segunda era porque quería decirle informacion importante que descubrió en su combate.

-Primero: gracias Naruto llegaste justo a tiempo- decia Shikamaru mientras que con sus manos temblorosas sacaba un cigarrillo del bolsillo, lo ponia en su boca y trataba de encenderlo pero no le quedaban fuerzas para esto ultimo así que naruto lo hizo por el pero en cuanto trato de devolverle su encendedor este solo le cerro los dedos en torno al objeto plateado. le estaba pasando el legado de su profesor a el.

-shikamaru...- empezo solo para que este lo interrumpiera nuevamente.

-no tengo mucho tiempo solo aceptalo, no seas problematico- dijo en voz baja y los ojos de naruto empezaron a humedecerse pero aun asi acepto el regalo. -segundo el que derrotaste en la playa no era Madara- empezo impactando a naruto. el cual iba a protestar pero se trago sus palabras -Era un zetsu especial con algun tipo de disfraz, si bien era agil y rapido aun era demaciado rígido al moverse pero lo mas importante era que no utilizaba el Kamui porque no lo tenia.- termino el tejedor de sombras. y Naruto abrio los ojos en realización. tenia razón el original hubiera previsto su movimiento y hubiera empleado el Kamui para que el ataque no le dañara.

Shikamaru levanto la vista al cielo -Lamento no saber nada mas Naruto Pero te dejo el resto a ti...- y con los ojos vacíos viendo las nubes, el cigarrillo encendido cayo de su boca. Los ojos de Naruto se llenaron de Lagrimas pero no lloro solo cerro los ojos de su amigo y tiro el cigarrillo para que no se quemaran sus ropas.

-Hey, shika- empezo de rodillas estando a su nivel -No te resultaria problematico que llorara en este momento verdad?- dijo en voz quebrada naruto. -No te molestaria cierto?- queria resistir pero su cuerpo temblaba. pero cuando estaba justo por hacerlo numerosos Zetsus aparecieron en el pequeño claro. -Ni tiempo para llorar me dejan, que problematicos- dijo Naruto mientras se paraba lentamente y los miraba con los ojos llenos de Ira -DESAPAREZCAN!- Grito mientras cargaba a sus enemigos.

* * *

-AHHH...!- se despertó con un grito ahogado, estaba traspirado, los musculos de los brazos hormigueaban denotando que en algun momento de su sueño la sangre dejo de ir hacia ellos por haber dormido en una mala posición, por la falta de fuerza le costo sentarse en la cama de su nueva habitación, se llevo la mano izquierda temblorosa al rostro para secar el rastro de lagrimas. ya habia pasado mas de 3 dias desde la muerte de Hinata y su llegada a este mundo Pero habian pasado mas de un año y medio desde la muerte de Shikamaru y las pesadillas no paraban. y con cada muerte de cada uno de sus amigos estas empeoraban. Aveces deseaba olvidarlos pero no podía permitírselo. Eran sus amigos y aunque estas no pararan jamas, los recordaría. viviría con sus pesadillas, de esa forma ellos nunca lo dejarían.

-Shhh... tranquilo solo fue una pesadilla- dijo una voz suave y femenina a su lado mientras le apoyaban una mano en el hombro izquierdo. Esta era suave y cálida. al mirar hacia ese lado entre sus dedos, sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los verdes de Pyrrha. su nueva compañera pelirroja. Sin responder pero sin saber porque tampoco cruzo su mano derecha y la poso en la suya que estaba tocándolo y la apretó en posesión temerosa. Esto sorprendió enormemente a Pyrrha pero no hablo solo se quedo en silencio dejando que su nuevo compañero de cuatro colas se tranquilizara. El habia sido el ultimo en acostarse mucho mas tarde que cualquiera del equipo pero mientras Ren y en especial Nora se durmieron apenas sus cabezas tocaron sus almohadas. ella solo fingió mientras que con un ojo abierto miraba al fauno sentado en la ventana admirando el cielo nocturno con una mirada tan llena de tristeza, angustia y culpa que le partía el corazón. cuando empezaron sus pesadillas, su corazón solo le pedía que fuera a su lado y lo calmara pero se contuvo al no saber que hacer, no sabia si su presencia seria lo suficiente para ahuyentarlas. Después de todo solo llevaban 24 horas de conocerse.

-ZZZZzzz- su suave respiración le aviso a Pyrrha que no solo se habia calmado sino que se habia vuelto a dormir y todo sin soltar su mano.

-Ya se calmo?- una voz masculina sonó a sus espaldas.

-Si, Ren- contesto suavemente sin soltar ella tampoco su mano. -Cuanto llevas despierto?- pregunto sin voltearse a verlo.

-Lo suficiente- contesto el muchacho de mechón rosa. -Que clase...?- empezó

-De pasado tiene?- termino la Pelirroja de la lanza -no lo se. solo se que esta llena de sufrimiento- contesto con suavidad.

-Y esta persona...?- volvio a empezar.

-Shikamaru- contesto la pregunta sin terminar -Aparentemente no pudo salvarlo, por lo que escuche-

-Que haremos?- pregunto Ren sentándose en la cama de Pyrrha para mirarla a los ojos.

-Guardaremos el secreto y lo protegeremos- dijo pyrrha con firmeza mientras miraba directamente a los rosados ojos de su compañero. Este solo embozo una sonrisa suave mientras cerraba los suyos en contemplación.

-Despues de todo, depende del equipo proteger la fragilidad de su lider, no?- era mitad pregunta, mitad afirmación.

-Si, lo es- devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

Eran las 6 am cuando el reloj interno de Naruto lo desperto. lentamente se sentó en la cama mientras se desperezaba y se quitaba las lagañas producidas por las lagrimas. Ya las lagrimas le denotaban que no habia tenido una buena noche de sueño. y justo cuando iba a tratar de levantarse noto que algo estaba mal. su mano derecha agarraba con firmeza suave otra mano, levantando poco a poco la vista pudo ver que la cama de Pyrrha ahora estaba muy pegada a la suya. -"que demonios?"- a simple vista ahora parecía que era una cama matrimonial. Al principio casi entra en pánico y esperaba no haberle hecho nada a su compañera pelirroja mientras dormía. despues de todo no era la primera vez que amanecía en la misma cama con una mujer. oh no, señor. La primera vez fue la mizukage Mei Terumi quien se colo en su cama a medianoche. aunque técnicamente Pyrrha no estaba en la misma cama que el aun asi resultaba incomodo. mostrando un nerviosismo repentino le corrio la sabana de la cara para ver su rostro y ahi estaba ella haciéndole honor a la frase "Bella Durmiente". con algo de nerviosismo soltó su mano lentamente y ella se removió durante un segundo en molestia por su acción, por lo tanto antes de que se despertara por la falta de contacto coloco su almohada en su lugar y ella velozmente la tomo y se volteo dándole la espalda para volver a su sueño tranquilo. Esto hizo suspirar a naruto y con total cautela, utilizando sus habilidades ninjas superiores salio de la cama. necesitaba darse un baño urgente lo ultimo que quería era que ella viera su rostro abatido por las pesadillas. por alguna extraña razón que no entendía.

Camino hacia el escritorio donde habia dejado la noche anterior su equipo y tomo uno de los rollos de pergamino de su Bolsa de herramientas y entro en el baño. apestaba asi que necesitaba un baño urgente.

-"tiene lindo trasero"- penso Pyrrha mientras cerraba un ojo después de inspeccionar a escondidas a su desnudo compañero. -"PERO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO?!"- se ruborizaba intensamente antes de taparse completamente con su sabana para volverse a dormir.

Despues del baño se coloco su ropa de combate y salio a correr por los alrededores del colegio iba armado asi que no tenia que temer porque le apareciera algun Grimm de improviso. porque en el remoto caso de que lo hicieran, el simplemente los mataria.

Despues de tres horas Naruto estaba haciendo estiramientos cerca de la entrada a los dormitorios cuando cuando salio Weiss seguida de Yang, la cachorra, Blake y el resto de su nuevo equipo.

-Naruto?- dijo Pyrrha -Donde te habias metido?- pregunto sorprendida por verlo estirando su pierna con una columna. no basta decir que Naruto tenia una amplia apertura de piernas.

-Hey, Hola chicos- saludo Alegremente naruto. -Adonde van tan apurados?- pregunto en confusion.

-Hola Naruto- saludo el resto. bueno todos menos Weiss, Yang, Nora y Blake. La segunda y la tercera porque lo llamaron "Señor Bigotes" para su consternación y la ultima solo dijo un suave "hola" mientras tenia ligeramente las mejillas sonrosadas. aun se acordaba de lo que el fauno de cuatro colas dijo durante su primera noche. -Vamos a clases-dijo una animada cachorra. -Oh no, vamos retrasados!- recalco asustada mientras volvia a correr con el resto de su equipo.

-Oh!, Demonios lo olvide- dijo naruto en panico y levanto dos dedos a su rostro. -Ninpou: Kage Bunshin- recito. eh inmediata mente una columna de humo se hiso presente en el lugar asustando a sus compañeros por la aparicion de una copia exacta de Naruto. -Adelantate, en cuanto me bañe, voy para alla- ordeno. recibiendo una inclinacion respetuosa de su copia junto a un "si, jefe" antes de salir corriendo a su habitacion dejandolos solos con la copia.

cuando la impresión paso Nora fue la primera en hablar o mas bien gritar -GENIAL! yo tambien quiero hacerlo!- la chica realmente era muy emotiva.

- muy bien, ya tengo la orden del jefe movámonos- dijo mientras empezaba a trotar hacia la escuela siendo seguido por el esto del grupo.

-Disculpa- empezo Ren mientras lo alcanzaba -que se supone que fue eso?- pregunto con genuina curiosidad.

-Ah, disculpen el jefe no les explico nada.- dijo la copia -soy un Clon de Sombras hecho de energia pura y mi funcion es la recoleccion de informacion.-

-Como que hecho de energia pura?- pregunto Pyrrha con una ceja alzada.

-El proceso el complicado, solo dijamos que soy un Ninpou- contesto naruto copia.

-Ninpau?- pregunto Nora en duda

-Es Ninpou y significa Arte ninja. soy una especie de tecnica- aclaro.

-Espera si eres una tecnica como es capas de controlarte a distancia. no deberia tenerte en rango de vision o algo asi?- pregunto Ren.

-No, si bien estamos hechos de energia pura. somos copias perfectas y fisicas del original por lo tanto tenemos una especie de libre alverdio. -Contesto la copia. -Poseo todas las memorias de original y soy capaz de moverme por mi propia cuenta hasta que la energia que forma a mi cuerpo se agote. cuando eso pasa me desvanesco y los nuevos recuerdos creados a partir de mi creacion son pasados al original.-

-wow- dijeron Pyrrha y Ren. -Eso es realmente util.- siguio Ren.

Y muy alegremente Nora recalco -No entendi nada!-

* * *

La clase en la que estaba era dictada por un hombre regordete de cabello cano con un peinado de raya al medio y un GRAN bigote igual de cano. sabia que su nombre era Peter pero no recoradaba su apellido (recien llevaba 10 minutos en la clase). bueno, no era de extrañar, ya que devuelta en la academia ninja el solo recordaba el nombre de uno de sus maestros. Umino Iruka, quien no solo fue su maestro sino una especie de padre para el.

Apesar de la apariencia incomoda que mostraba, gracias a que su silla no era apta para un fauno que llevaba cuatro colas en vez de una. estaba muy atento a la historia que contaba el profesor de la materia de "estudios Grimm". Estaba en un nuevo mundo y aprender de su enemigo era lo mas fundamental que Neko Taicho le habia enseñado.

Por supuesto, Naruto no llevaba en realidad su uniforme escolar, solo un Henge de ello. no era que no le gustara solo que habia sido recalcado a fuego el siempre tener puesto su uniforme, en caso de que algo pasara.

Dando un vistazo alrededor pudo divisar a su equipo a sus costados prestando atencion a la historia del profesor. bueno su equipo menos Nora quien dormia en la clase como si estuviera en su casa. No podia culparla, el fue igual en la academia ninja y con kakashi sensei y con ero sennin, incluso con Neko Taicho solo que ella llego a descubrir como hacer que prestara atencion cuando se hablaban de cosas extremadamente aburridas. simplemene atándolo a la silla mientras ella hablaba y comia el ramen favorito de naruto. Eso siempre era muy cruel para el. y no servia hacerle una broma a Yugao porque siempre terminaba atado a un árbol viendo como Chouji lo torturaba comiendo muchos, muchos tazones de Ramen.

Cuando el profesor termino su historia (10 minutos después) miro a Naruto que aun se encontraba moviéndose medio incomodo por su asiento. -Pasa algo, señor Mae?- pregunto.

-No nada, es solo que el asiento es algo incomodo para mi- contesto el Zorro. -No tiene el suficiente espacio para mis colas.-

-Oh, ya veo!- contesto el profesor amistosa-mente - lamento su incomodidad, señor Mae. pero nunca hemos tenido un fauno con multiples colas.-

- no hay problema-

En ese preciso momento un pequeño remolino de hojas se hizo presente en la puerta del aula, ganandose la atencion de los presentes. solo para quedarse de piedra al ver un segundo naruto de pie alli. No habia utilizado el Kawarimi porque una explosion de humo abria armado toda una conmocion. bueno mas de la que ya estaba armando me refiero.

-Señor mae?- pregunto el profesor con una ceja alzada dirijiendose al naruto sentado el cual ya no estaba tan sentado. se habia parado y dirigido a su contraparte original.

El original miro a su copia -Gracias, ya puedes disipar-te- ganandose un "si, jefe". para desaparecer en una pequeña columna de humo. -si, profesor?- contesto Naruto con una sonrisa al maestro.

-Oh!- dijo el maestro en realización. -asi que esta es la habilidad de la que me hablo el director Ozpin, muy interesante- comento. descolocando a todo el mundo.

-Profesor Port?- pregunto Weiss ocasionando que este la mirara. -Como conoce esa habilidad?.-

-En realidad, no la conosco- contesto -La he visto usarla durante el examen. Pero le gustaría aclararnos señor Mae como funciona?- pregunto el profesor. a lo que Naruto solo le sonrio.

-No- contesto con diversión mientras sus colas ondulaban en divercion perezosa.

-Oh!, y se puede saber el porque?- pregunto con amabilidad.

-Claro- contesto manteniendo su sonrisa zorruna antes de que se desvaneciera y abriera sus ojos con seriedad - De acuerdo al codigo Shinobi establecido por el Shodaime Hokage: un Ninja tiene prohibido rebelar el funcionamiento de sus tecnicas a civiles o ninjas de otras aldeas. en caso de hacerlo el sujeto sera declarado Traidor y la pena es la muerte- Termino con severidad conmocionando a todo el mundo por la pena impuesta. Pero el mas afectado fue el maestro aunque no lo demostro.

-Entiendo- empezo -Por sus palabras debo deducir que los ninjas son una especie de milicia y que usted tiene un cargo dentro de ella, no?- pregunto con cautela.

-Afirmativo- contesto con seriedad. Normalmente Naruto no se comportaba asi ni siquiera dentro de su aldea pero Neko Taicho habia insistido que actuara con protocolo en ciertas situaciones.

-Se puede saber su rango?- pregunto el profesor Port.

-Negativo- contesto.

-Mmmm...- El profesor Port pensaba a toda maquina una manera de sacarle información útil sin romper el código que ataba a Naruto. mientras el resto en la sala escuchaba la conversación con interés morboso. En algun momento durante el Breve intercambio, su equipo lo miro como diciendo "necesitamos hablar" (excepto Nora ella seguia durmiendo), mientras la cachorra y su equipo (en especial Blake) habían puesto toda su concentracion en ellos. -Que tal una demostración, eso estaría bien para usted?- pregunto y El Zorro dorado alzo una ceja. al parecer estaba muy interesado en sus habilidades. y con una sonrisa suave contesto.

-Claro, no hay problema- sacandole una pequeña sonrisa al profesor y al resto del alumnado presente.

-Muy bien!- Saltaron entusiasmadas Rubi (para el enojo de Weiss), Yang y Nora quien se había despertado en algún momento, asustando la mierda fuera de Ren para la diversion de Pyrrha.

-Vaya parece que mi clase se a entusiasmado- dijo el profesor bigoton con un una sonrisa. -Vaya a cambiarse por su traje de combate, señor Mae.- Ordeno el profesor.

-No hace falta- contesto mientras caminaba hacia el frente mientras los dos dedos de su mano derecha se acercaban a su rostro. -KAI- y una pequeña nube de humo se presento en el aula que al despejarse mostro a al rubio alumno con su uniforme Ambu, sin la mascara ya que esta estaba atada en su cintura. impresionando a todo el mundo Pero muy en especial a Blake "El es un ninja real" penso la adolecente.

-Un truco muy util- Exclamo con entusiasmo el profesor.

-Gracias- contesto el zorro dorado.

-Debe ser muy rapido para cambiarse con tan poco lapso de tiempo- inquirio. ganandose una ligera risa del Zorro por los intentos infructuosos de sacarle informacion sobre la realizacion de la tecnica.

-Lo primero que aprende un ninja al salir de la academia es a ver atraves de la decepción- comento casualmente Naruto llegando al lado del profesor.

La mano de la cachorra se alzo inmediatamente -Que significa eso?-

-significa que no todo lo que ven tus ojos es real- contesto para sorpresa de Naruto, Blake. -Les enseñan a ver atraves de lo obvio-

-No lo entiendo!- exclamo Yang.

-Por ejemplo- empezo Blake. ganandose la atencion de todo el mundo (incluyendo al profesor y Naruto) -Asumimos a iniciar la clase que el Naruto que estaba sentado algo incomodo era el Real a pesar de saber, gracias a que vimos su examen de ingreso, que es capaz de copiarse a si mismo- explico esta mirando a naruto buscando que la corrigiera si se equivocaba pero este simplemente le asintio con la mirada. -y no nos dimos cuenta que era una copia hasta que se presento asi mismo. Eso calificaria como una trampa que no fuimos capaces de ver hasta que fue demaciado tarde.- Termino. solo para ganarse un pequeño aplauso solitario de parte de Naruto que la miraba con una sonrisa.

-Tienes buenos instintos- alabo naruto, sonrojandola muy levemente.

-Oh!- exclamaron Yang y la cachorra al entender el ejemplo junto con varios alumnos mas.

-Excelente, señorita Belladona- exclamo el profesor. El estaba muy feliz, ya que generalmente no importaba que hiciera nunca parecia animar a su clase a participar como lo estaban asiendo en los ultimos minutos. -Ahora, señor Mae esta listo?- pregunto el profesor mientras se acerca a una gran jaula de la cual se veian unos ojos rojos desde su interior.

-Pelea Bien- exclamo Blake algo entusiasmada. se habia animado mucho en los ultimos minutos.

-Vamos Bigotes!- Animaron Yang y Nora.

-Buena suerte!- exclamo pyrrha con una sonrisa.

-Pelea, Naruto!- Exclamaron al mismo tiempo la cachorra y Ren.

Pero Naruto no contesto, sus ojos estaban cerrados pero sus labios se movian casi sin emitir sonido. solo los oidos de Blake escucharon el rezo del zorro. Era el mismo que ella habia escuchado en los lockers el dia anterior. El iba a tomarlo en serio. El ambiente alrededor de Blake se tenso como los musculos del ninja se prepararon para la batalla. Su respiracion se redujo como los ojos azules sin vida se abrieron para motrar su gloriosa experiencia. Sus ojos se agudizaron como el levemente se inclino hacia delante. y todo sucedio...

rapido

mas rapido de lo que cualquiera podria haber previsto...

y tan rapido como comenzo cuando el profesor libero a la bestia de su jaula. igual de rapido termino.

Solo 4 personas de todas las precentes entendio que eso no fue una batalla,...

fue una...

ejecucion.

Tan rapido como el grimm se abalanzo a Naruto, el igual de rapido actuo. llevo su mano izquierda a la bolsa trasera y desapareció en una explosión de velocidad. lo siguiente que vieron todos fue al Grimm cabeza arriba colgado de la viga y Naruto detras suyo dandole la espalda arrodillado en el piso, con una mano en el suelo y la otra con un solo de dedo extendido levemente delante suyo. con el sonido de una nota musical, etérea y anticlimatica proveniente del dedo extendido. El grimm murio de una herida que abarcaba toda la circunferencia de su cuello.

El zorro con todo el profesionalismo que lleva su cargo. lanzo un kunai al aire detras suyo y la cuerda ninja se corto. antes de que el pequeño objeto afilado tocara el techo, dio un pequeño tiron con su mano derecha y este volvia a su mano. lentamente se giro y camino hasta el inmovil cuerpo del enemigo sangrante, solo para posar su mano en el pecho de la bestia. no tenia pulso. posando dos dedos enfrente suyo, volvio a susurrar las palabras y de entre unas pequeñas columnas de humo aparecieron 3 copias.

-uno, lleve el cuerpo de nuevo a la jaula. el resto limpien- ordeno con vos profesional y no siendo la primera vez. los clones se dispusieron a hacer su trabajo mientras el original se paraba, soltaba un pequeño suspiro con los ojos cerrados y luego los abria mostrando su usual brillo. -Que le parecio?- pregunto amistosamente mirando a su maestro.

* * *

-Profesor... que fue eso?- Pregunto una conmocionada Glynda.

-Lo que acabas de ver- contesto ozpin con su suave sonrisa caracteristica. Ahora estaba mas que seguro. El chico era de temer. El cazador perfecto habia aparecido frente a sus ojos vistiendo una mascara de zorro. Era bueno, muy bueno pero cuando terminara con el seria el mejor entre los mejores.

-Profesor- hablo muy seria Glynda. -Eso fue un asesinato, no un combate-

-Lo se- dijo Ozpin mientras se levantaba y miraba por la ventana -Glynda...- empezo con cansancio -Los grimm no tienen piedad- Impactando a la profesora -Y ella tampoco- haciendo retroceder a la profesora.

-Pero...- empezo para ser cortada por la mirada seria de reojo del Director.

-Cuantos excelentes estudiantes hemos perdido por ellos?- mientras apretaba con firmeza su baston en señal de frustracion pero ella se quedo en silencio -CUANTOS?!- pregunto en voz alta. Goodwitch solo bajo la cabeza en verguenza.

-Muchos, profesor- contesto ella sin levantar la mirada.

-Los niños necesitan aprender que ser un cazador es mas duro de lo que piensan antes de que terminen muertos- siguio algo mas relajado -Y Naruto no Mae es quien va a enseñarles-

-Pero profesor el nunca a cazado grimms- contra-arresto.

-No, el cazaba algo mucho mas peligroso...- contesto

-Personas...- hablo en voz baja y con tristeza Glynda. ozpin solo asintio con la cabeza.

-Ese chico a pasado por cosas que no podemos ni siquiera imaginar, Glynda- El director sentia tristeza cada vez que se encontraba con casos asi.

-Por esa misma razon- dijo glynda con convicción -No puede darle semejante responsabilidad-

-Tengo la sensación que esta responsabilidad es poco comparado a la que llevaba antes de llegar aqui.- siguio con tristeza.

* * *

Naruto devoraba su decimo tercer bol de sopa muy feliz. aunque no era ramen. junto a el estaban sus compañeros de equipo y enfrente suyo estaba el equipo RWBY completo. Todos charlaban amenamente, mientras el sin decir nada seguia comiendo como si no hubiera mañana. El zorro de por si tenia un apetito voraz y la guerra solo consiguio hacerlo mas grande. yo que no sabia si al dia siguiente estaria vivo para comer o si el enemigo le daria descanzo para comer.

-Hey, Naruto- empezo Ren llamando la atencion de todos en la mesa.

-Si?- mientras dejaba su bol y agarraba otro.

-Lo que hiciste en clase, eso no fue un combate- siguio Ren -Lo mataste, corto y simple.-

-Si, lo hice-

-porque?- pregunto extrañando a todo el mundo menos a Naruto pero antes de que pudiera responder. Yang intervino.

-Que clase de pregunta es esa?- pregunto confundida -Son Grimms, nuestro trabajo es acabar con ellos-

-No, lo pregunta por eso Yang- contesto Naruto - El quiso decir "Porque no dudaste?" o no Ren?- mirando a Ren. Este asintio con la cabeza.

-Despues de todo, todo ser humano o Fauno duda en algun momento Pero tus ojos estaban vacios, sin sentimientos, sin nerviosismo totalmente tranquilos- explico Ren -Fue como si cambiaras por completo antes del combate.- Eso atrajo la atencion de todos en la mesa. Naruto solo bajo los palillos y coloco el bol vacio en la pila antes de colocar sus codos en la mesa y apoyar su barbilla en el dorso de sus manos y sonrio con suavidad nostálgica.

-Es cierto, incluso yo en el pasado eh dudado- explico con los ojos cerrados -de mi oficio, de mis habilidades, de mis debilidades, de mi mismo- todo el grupo escuchaba con atencion -Pero llega el momento para alguien como yo. donde dudar no es una opcion- sus ojos cerrados poco a poco perdian su brillo -Cuando tu vida pende de un hilo, no puedes dudar o matas o mueres. cuando la vida de tu familia corre riesgo matas o todos mueren. cuando la vida de tus amigos peligra matas o mueres. en esas situaciones tiendes a aprender que si dudas todos a tu alrededor mueren.- varios en la mesa contenian la respiracion -Cuando estas en estos escenarios no tienes permitido dudar, solo debes pelear con todo tu ser. tu aprendisaje, tus habilidades, tu vida, tu alma, tu poder, todo existe solo para ese momento. El momento en que tienes que jugar todas tus cartas y poner todo tu ser en proteger lo que es mas importante para ti. En ese momento no tienes el derecho a dudar- Abrio un ojo para mirarlos y todos sin excepcion retrocedieron impactados. Su ojo era rojo como la sangre, sus marcas eran mas pronunciadas y salvajes -Solo debes acabar con tu enemigo y proteger eso que tanto amas.- cerro su ojo y luego al abrirlos eran azules de nuevo, les sonrio -A mi se me volvio costumbre combatir en serio cuando el enemigo es un posible peligro para los mios, eso contesta tu pregunta?- pregunto. todo el mundo al ver su sonrisa se relajo y le sonrio de vuelta.

-Si, Gracias- contesto Ren con una sonrisa.

-No hay problema- contesto Naruto -Bueno señor y señoritas -Dijo mirando a su equipo, quienes le devolvían la mirada en duda. -Vamos a entrenar- ordeno con una sonrisa, mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

-Entrenar? para que?- pregunto con duda Nora.

-Como para que?- contesto con otra pregunta, algo incrédulo por la pregunta tan tonta -Nos conocimos recién ayer. Y aun no conocemos muy bien el estilo de combate de cada uno. si vamos a ser un equipo necesitamos conocernos a la perfeccion para no estorbarnos en combate- contesto. ocasionando un sonoro "Oh!" de parte de su equipo y el Equipo de la cachorra.

-Es buena idea- dijo Ren levantandose. -De esa forma afinaremos nuestras habilidades como equipo- El resto del equipo estuvo de acuerdo y se levantaron pero antes de que pudieran marcharse, la cachorra hablo.

-Naruto- llamo atrayendo la atencion de todos hacia ella, incomodandola -Emmm... crees que podriamos ir contigo?- pregunto algo timida Pero antes de que el Zorro de cuatro colas contestara Weiss se levanto enojada.

-Que crees que estas haciendo?- pregunto enojada -Porque quieres ir con este fauno?!- refiriendose a Naruto mientras lo señalaba con el dedo.

-Porque es un profesional, es un buen chico y es confiable- contesto Yang sentada en su lugar, ocacionando que Weiss se diera vuelta.

-Que que?- pregunto algo descolocada la Nivea. -Confias en este fauno?- volvio a preguntar impactada.

-Cual es tu maldito problema?!- Salto enojada Blake. enojada era un eufemismo.

-Que es un Maldito fauno...- Pero no pudo llegar a terminar la frase porque Naruto habia aparecido frente a ella y estaba enojado y mucho. Sus ojos eran rojos otra vez y sus rasgos mas salvajes que nunca pero su rostro estaba libre de emociones. Weiss se sintio pequeñita, bueno mas de lo que ya era en comparacion con el.

-Escuchame mocosa- su voz era mas áspera e intimidante. La Herencia de Tamamo se hacia presente una vez mas. sin poder hacer nada al respecto -Me importa un carajo tu opinion de mi pero escuchame y escuchame atenamente- mientras se inclinaba a mirarla a los ojos haciendo que esta se asustara -Si, sigues con esta estupides vas a afectar el trabajo en equipo de tu grupo y cuando esten en batalla real tanto a ti como a tus compañeros pueden acabar muertos.- se dio la vuelta y empezo a caminar hacia la entrada, ignorando las miradas de todos los presentes en el comedor. Pyrrha se acerco a Weiss enfadada, realmente queria pegarle.

-Lo que Naruto dijo es verdad- dijo la peliroja en vez de pegarle - piensa mas en tu equipo que en ti misma- termino girándose para perseguir a Naruto.

-Como puedes confiar en el?- pregunto Weiss -Lo conociste hace 24 horas.-

-Eso fue mas que suficiente- contesto en Ren en lugar de Pyrrha -Una noche fue mas que suficiente para que confiáramos en nuestro lider- siguio -Alguien que soporta lo que el soporta cada noche para no olvidar lo que es importante, es digno de confianza.- termino encaminándose a la puerta junto con Nora pero al llegar a ella se detuvo -son libres de unirse si asi gustan- antes de cerrar la puerta detras suyo.

* * *

Pyrrha no sabia como lo iso pero logro encontrar a Naruto en el acantilado del examen. Ahi estaba el Sentado en una roca mirando el horizonte con sus colas ondeando lentamente en el viento con una mirada seria que la iso sonrojar mientras fumaba un cigarrillo y con su mano derecha jugaba con un encendedor de plata. sus Orejas puntiagudas temblaron una vez y el hablo.

-Hola pyrrha-

Ella sonrio, acerco a donde estaba el y se sento a su lado. -Hola Naruto, no sabia que fumabas-

Pero antes de que pudiera contestar el resto del grupo llego y se sento a su lado. esperando a que terminara de fumar. Pyrrha en ese momento vio la inscripción hecha a mano en el encendedor de Naruto por pura casualidad. "Asuma" y debajo decia "Shikamaru". En ese momento recordo el nombre de que a Naruto se le escapo durante su pesadilla.

-Eran importantes para ti?- pregunto suavemente generando que Naruto desviara la mirada del Horizonte a su encendedor. y con una pequeña sonrisa nostalgica.

-Si, lo eran- contesto apretandolo con firmeza mientas cerraba los ojos. en ese momento Asuma y shikamaru volvieron a la vida en dentro de sus parpados.

Nora harta de toda esta situacion incomoda hablo -Como eran?- a precio de que le devolviera la vida a Naruto en ese instante y con una sonrisa alegre hablo.

-Asuma sensei era genial. amable y simple. siempre con una sonrisa amable en el rostro y un cigarrillo en la boca. fue quien me enseño a manejar el viento- mientras abria su mano y en su palma se generaba un pequeño tornado. impresionando no solo a la chica sino a sus compañeros. -Estaba totalmente enamorado de una chica que en un principio no le daba ni la hora pero poco a poco se la fue ganando, cada vez que la veia actuaba como tonto y no sabia como hablarle de lo que sentia, era muy gracioso. y Shikamaru era siempre serio con cara de aburrido- dijo Naruto imitando bastante bien la exprecion de su viejo amigo -Todo le parecia problematico, si fuera por el hubiese pasado toda su vida acostado en la sombra de un arbol viendo las nubes-

-Que tipo mas aburrido- comento Nora con una sonrisa.

-ahahahaha, si lo era- concordó riendo alegremente. al parecer era lo que necesitaba para levantar su animo despues de toda la tension. y eso alegro a su equipo. -pero tambien era un genio como ningun otro- comento.

-Era mejor que tu?- pregunto esta vez Ren con curiosidad.

-Ha- se burlo el Kitsune dorado- le faltarian mil años para compararse con el gran Naruto.- termino con orgullo.

-Entonces como es que era un genio?- Pregunto Pyrrha.

-hay muchas clases de Genios, El era un genio estratega. Lo que tenia de Pereza lo complementaba con inteligencia podia preveer los siguientes 30 movimientos de cualquier enemigo si le dabas el suficiente tiempo- Estaba tan Orgulloso de su amigo que se le notaba en su voz -Si le dabas un minuto era bueno, si le dabas 10 minutos era genial pero si le dabas una hora era imbatible- comento radiante. -Bueno niños es hora de entrenar- dijo mientras tiraba la colilla del cigarrillo y guardaba su encendedor.

-Muy Bien!- salto alegremente Nora. Naruto se paro, camino un par de pasos hacia delante y luego se giro.

-Muy bien empecemos con las presentaciones- comento con una sonrisa zorruna. le encantaba esta parte le traia muy buenos recuerdos a la vida.

* * *

Una hora despues el equipo de Ruby Rose caminaba hacia el acantilado para unirse a la practica de trabajo en equipo de Naruto. Habian logrado convencer a Weiss de que aceptara unirse bajo el pretexto de que si en algun momento la emparajeban con el durante un spar por los profesores sabria como combatirlo. Blake seguia enojada con ella por sus comentarios racistas pero ahora estaba mas calmada ya hasta animada por que podría aprender algo de un verdadero ninja. cuando...

Vieron a pyrrha volar hacia ellos, seguida del ruido de un fuerte combate.

Esta giro en el aire y callo sobre sus pies. tenia su traje de combate sucio, estaba toda transpirada, sus brazos temblaban y respirada muy agitada. Por supuesto El equipo de Ruby penso en lo peor: "Grimms". y se alisto para la batalla. corrieron hacia ella y Rubi la ayudo a volver a sus pies. -Estas bien?- pregunto preocupada.

-Si, lo estoy. solo cansada- contesto entre respiraciones.

-Que paso?- Pregunto Weiss. pero su respuesta vino de Blake.

-De ahi- hablo impresionada. Yang estaba sonriendo en anticipo. Weiss al levantar la vista vio a Naruto evadir por los pelos un ataque del martillo de Nora solo para que esta recibiera una dolorosa patada giratoria de el que la mando a estrellarse contra unos arboles. El zorro estaba peleando a manos desnudas.

-Que esta pasando?- pregunto a nadie en particular.

-Es el entrenamiento de Naruto- contesto una mas recuperada Lancera -Tenemos que quitarle esos cascabeles de sus cintura o esta noche no habrá cena.- contesta parada y lista para volver a la accion. -Tenemos que combatir con el con la intención de matarlo sino no las conseguiremos y el nos atara a un arbol mientras el come.- impactando al grupo entero.

-Esta loco!, como va a prohibirles comer- comento Rubi impactada.

-La locura es que tengan que tratar de matarlo, Rubi- comento exasperada Weiss.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Rubi- comento Blake con cara de palo -Eso es muy cruel.- Weiss no podia creer lo que escuchaba.

-Esto es emocionante!- comento entusiasmada por el reto Yang.

Antes de que Weiss pudiera acotar. Vio a Ren Corriendo hacia el mientras dispara con sus pistolas pero Naruto en un instante saco su Katana, concentro su Chakra en su Brazo y a una velocidad sobrehumana desvió todos y cada uno de los disparos mientras Ren acortaba cada vez mas su distancia. cuando estuvo en el rango indicado dejo de disparar y se dispuso a cortarlo en pedazos, Naruto habia previsto esto solto su espada, se adelanto dos pasos y agarro su muñeca antes de hiciera contacto. Ren quizo volver atacar con su otra mano pero fue interceptada tambien por Naruto. El Zorro sonrio. -Buen intento pero...- lo atrajo hacia si mismo y asentó un glorioso rodillazo en la boca del estomago del Muchacho de ojos rosas levantándolo un metro en el aire soltándole los brazos. Ren escupio saliba en el aire y antes de que pudiera aterrizar recibió dio un puñetazo en el torax y lo mando a volar unos 3 metros. -Pero no es Suficiente, Ren!- Nora ya se habia recuperado y cambio la modalidad de su martillo a Lanza ganadas y comenzo a dispararle por la espalda. Naruto se giro tan rapido que parecia como si nunca hubiera estado de espaldas a ella, utilizando su mano como una espada, cortando con exito la granada de Nora.

-Imposible- Musito Weiss. Las demas estaban demaciado impactadas para hablar.

El zorro se agazapo dejando pasar otra Granada y comenzo a correr. Nora se asusto y disparo todo lo que tenia pero este solo esquivaba y las dividia en pedazos a su paso con sus manos desnudas. Hasta que en algun momento desaparecio de la vista por la aceleracion y aparecio detras de Nora con las manos estiradas hacia delante en Cruz y la chica del martillo salio volando hacia el cielo. -Ninpou: Kaze no Tsurugi.- dijo en voz baja mientras Nora volaba y todo detras suyo explotaba por las granadas.

Era de pelicula. una escena digna de una pelicula taquillera. Como el hombre se levantaba entre el fuego y caminaba tranquilamente a su enemigo.

-Estas bien, Nora?- pregunto lentamente mientras la recogía y caminaba hacia donde estaba Ren.

-Si, lo estoy- contesto mientras se rascaba la cabeza. -Eso fue genial. Como lo hiciste?- pregunto entusiasmada.

-Que cosa?- pregunto con duda.

-Cortar mis Granadas por la mitad y desviar todos los disparos de Ren. nunca vi nada igual.- explico curiosa.

-Utilize el viento para generar un filo en mis extremidades de esa manera mis brazos simularon ser espadas.- contesto sonriendo mientras la acostaba al lado de Ren quien vovia poco a poco a la conciencia.

-Eso dolio- comento distraidamente mientras se sentaba de a poco.

-Ahahahah- rio Naruto muy feliz -no es nada comparado con lo que mi profesor me hiso en la misma prueba- si bien seguia con una sonrisa froto su parte tracera recordando el dolor. Esa tecnica hacia honor a su nombre habian pasado muchos años desde ese suceso y aun lo recordaba el dolor.-Pero su trabajo en equipo a mejorado un poco en esta hora de pleno combate- alabo Naruto.

-De verdad?- pregunto Nora.

-Su tiempo de reaccion es mas rapido y su momentum es mas oportuno- analizo Naruto- ahora descansen para que su relevo llego justo a tiempo.- comento casualmente mirando a las chicas que se acercaban con Pyrrha.

-Si, asi parece- comento Ren con una sonrisa suave.

-En cuanto recupere mis energias volveremos a combatir, Bigotes- le acuso Nora con el dedo y una sonrisa enorme sorprendiendo al Zorro ninja pero le devolvio la sonrisa. Esta chica le recordaba a el en su epoca de la academia. Siempre buscando pelea y nunca retrocediendo.

-Hey, Foxy- llamo Yang haciendo que el se pusiera de pie para enfrentarlas. -Es nuestro Turno, cierto?- Parecia como si apenas pudiera contener su emocion mientras golpeaba sus dos puños en señal de desafio.

-Te haremos pagar por ser tan cruel con tu equipo!- Exclamo la cachorra mientras desenfundaba y tranformaba su rifle en guadaña.

-Oh!- exclamo en burla Naruto -Creen que pueden hacerlo mejor que mi equipo?- pregunto con una sonrisa astuta.

-Por supuesto- contesto altaneramente Weiss.

Pyrrha se sento al lado de sus compañeros a descansar un poco. y en cuanto Weiss contesto los tres se miraron y se sonrieron unos a los otros. no tenian idea con quien se enfrentaban.

-Entonces les propongo las mismas condiciones que ha ellos- comento casualmente pero la pisca de malicia en su voz era palpable. -Ataquen con intencion de matarme, obtengan un cascabel o no cenaran esta noche y yo me comere su cena mientras estan atadas a un árbol- Esto iso retroceder a Rubi y Weiss pero Yang y Blake sonrieron con confianza.

-Te patearemos el culo!- exclamo Yang completamente dentro del juego.

-Te derrotaremos- declaro Blake. -Y cuando lo hagamos seras tu quien se quede sin comer esta noche-

-Bien- contesto naruto antes de bajar la vista al suelo -Empecemos entonces!- levantando la vista mostrando una sonrisa salvaje.

* * *

Yang fue la primera en entrar al combate cercano, utilizando sus guanteletes para darse un explosivo impulso. No lo deberia haber hecho. Ahora Naruto conocia a el funcionamiento de sus guanteletes. llego en un instante lanzando un izquierdazo pero Naruto desvio el puño hacia afuera usando el dorso de su mano, ella envio un derechazo pero Naruto giro en contra reloj y lo volvio a desviar hacia el mismo lado y antes de largar su tercer ataque. El zorro lanzo un golpe a su estomago enviandola de vuelta a su lugar pero antes de que callera, Blake estaba a rango de atacar al haber saltado por encima de su compañera de equipo con su espada Pero Naruto se agazapo y lanzo una patada a sus pies antes de que aterrizara desvalanciandola completamente pero antes de caer al piso se desvanecio en sombras.

-"Kawarimi?, no simplemente desaparecio"- penso Naruto alarmado pero no sorprendido. Despues de todo era un ninja. Sus nuevas orejas le aviso sobre un nuevo ataque por la espalda al sentir como el viento se cortaba. dejo que lo cortara...

-QUE?!- Entro en panico Blake al sentir su ataque conectar pero un instante despues una pequeña columna de humo se presento revelando un tronco. -Se reemplazo!- llego a exclamar antes de que un ataque conectara en su espalda. Ella sonrio, ahora estaba segura de que aprendería todo lo que pudiera de este ninja, ya que el era uno real y ella siempre quiso ser uno, por eso no se rendiría. y se desvanecio. apareciendo a un costado de Naruto dispuesta a cortarle la cabeza mientras el tenia aun la pierna estirada pero no todo sale como uno lo planea.

El zorro sonrio -"Esta niña pelea como todo un ninja"- penso cuando la vio desvanecerse de nuevo -"Pero aun le falta mucho por aprender"- agarrando sus muñecas mientras giraba y la estampillaba en el piso con un movimiento de judo. En ese momento tuvo que saltar al sentir un par de explosiones porque una hoja enorme casi lo divide a la mitad. -"Vaya, la cachorra es peligrosa"- penso con diversión.

Ruby al ver lo facil que esquivo su ataque, coloco el filo a su espalda y cambio de municon antes de dispararse hacia el a muy alta velocidad -"Es rapido, tengo que ser mas rapida que el"- penso en el aire mientras disparaba continuamente aumentando su velocidad , al llegar a su lado lanzo el corte y lo dividio a la mitad pero antes de que pudiera entrar en panico escucho de arriba suyo.

-Ninpuo: Daitoppa!- y una fuerte corriente de viento la envio al suelo dolorosamente.

Antes de caer sintio una especie de silbido en el viento y al voltear vio cinco proyectiles celestes que se aproximaban hacia el -"La mocosa Ojou-sama a entrado al juego."- las acrobacias era el dominio de un shinobi y el lo demostraria. giro varias veces en el aire antes de lanzar una ondada de shurikens y kunais para interceptar los proyectiles de colores claros y desapareció en un remolino de hojas. volviendo a aparecer en el suelo a unos 5 metros de Weiss pero ella de algun modo lo habia anticipado y tenia su estoque en el piso mientras un sendero de estalagmitas de hielo se habría paso hacia el. -"Tiene buenos instintos"- y un Geiser exploto a sus pies.

-Lo tengo!- declaro Weiss mientras levantaba la vista para ver su obra pero se encontro a Naruto parado sobre uno de los picos congelados. -Imposible!- grito en panico. El zorro frente suyo sonrio salvajemente antes de lanzarse hacia ella corriendo sobre los picos congelados. Pero antes de llegar a ella...

-Aaaaaaah!...- Yang se interpuso en su camino apoyada con una de sus manos en el hielo mientras lanzaba una patada que conecto en el estomago del ninja dorado enviandolo contra los arboles. Naruto volvio a sus pies a tiempo para esquivar un espadazo de blake que casi le corta la cabeza junto con el arbol atras suyo pero el segundo ataque proveniente de su funda con filo tuvo que ser interceptada con un kunai.

-Muy Bien- alabo una sonrisa antes de girar su mano sobrante para interceptar la guadaña de Ruby. Esta logro cortarlo pero aun asi la detuvo a escasos centimetros de su cuello. No cabe decir que los 7 estaban sorprendidos.

-Naruto- empezo en shock la cachorra -No... estas usando tu escudo de aura?- pregunto lentamente.

-Mi cuerpo no puede manejar el aura- contesto impactando a los presentes. Esto iso que las chicas bajaran sus armas. antes de que Blake saltara conmocionada.

-Pudimos haberte matado!- Le grito enojada.

-Estas Loco!- salto Yang agarrándolo del cuello -Si uno de mis impactos te hubiera dado, estarias muerto- pero este se desvaneció en humo.

-No me subestimes- contesto Naruto a su espalda sorprendiendo la mierda fuera de la Rubia de cabello largo. -Quizas no sea capaz de usar el Aura para protegerme- hablo con frialdad -Pero eso no significa que sea debil, Niñas.-

-No estan hablando de eso Naruto- contesto con tranquilidad y tristeza Ruby -Tengo miedo de hacere daño- agachando la cabeza.

-Ruby- hablo con una sonrisa suave Naruto mientras se acercaba a ella -Los ninjas no usamos Aura no porque no lo necesitemos- explico con tranquilidad. haciendo que todos lo miraran con confunsion.

-De que estas hablando Naruto?- pregunto pyrrha aproximandose.

-Los shinobis usamos otra clase de energia no muy distinta que el aura pero esta no esta enfocada en protegernos- Explico mirandola mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas que comenzaba a salir de los ojos de su cachorra. -"Espera un momento desde cuando era su cachorra?!"- ahora no era el momento de pensar en eso -Se llama chakra y es la union de la energia fisica y la espiritual-

-Eso es imposible, todos los seres vivos solo tienen Aura- Nego con la cabeza Weiss -No existe tal cosa-

-Entonces como eres capas de moverte Weiss?- pregunto Naruto.

-Eso es Obvio- contesto con altaneria -Gracias al corazon quien bombea sangre al cuerpo, a los pulmones quienes lo oxigenan y al cerebro que que envia ordenes atraves de corrientes electricas a todo el cuerpo.- Termino con una sonrisa arrogante mientras tiraba su cabellos hacia atras.

-Excelente, lo aprendiste todo tu sola?- contesto en burla el Zorro mientras se sentaba en la misma piedra de antes -Si eso no generara algo tu cuerpo estaria tan tieso como esta roca- dijo mientras palmeaba su asiento. la contestacion hiso que varios abrieran los ojos como platos.

-Energia calorica- deducio impresionada Blake. -Aprovechan la energia calorica que genera el cuerpo-

-Asi es- contesto sonriendo mientras encendia un cigarrillo.

-Que pasa con la energia espiritual?- pregunto Ren.

-Es el Alma- contesto El zorro profesor. -Sin ella estarias muerto en vida- contesto y todos abrieron sus ojos como platos ante la implicaciones que estaba haciendo. -Cuando se junta el KI que es la energia generada por un cuerpo vivo y el REI que es la energia generada por el alma dentro de un cuerpo vivo. se crea el chakra.- todos incluyendo Weiss se sentaron a su alrededor para escuhar su explicacion- El Chakra viaja atraves del cuerpo en conductos invisibles al ojo humano conocido como Sistema de Chakra- termino antes de rascarse la nuca avergonzado -Bueno eso seria mas o menos asi. nunca eh sido muy bueno en la teoria-

-Si lo que dices es cierto. como conocen la existencia de los conductos, si son invisible?- inquirio Ren.

-Eso no importa- freno Weiss -Como sabemos que es cierto y no esta mintiendo?- acuso la mocosa nivea.

-En primer lugar- mirando a Ren- Existe un clan ninja con unos ojos especiales capaces de verlos, no preguntes mas porque incluso yo apenas entiendo como funcionan. y En segundo lugar- mirando a Pyrrha- puedes hacer una demostracion del Aura?- ganandose el asentimento de ella. cerro los ojos para concentrarse. poco a poco la hiba rodeando una especia de energia uniforme que se adaptaba a su cuerpo. -Gracias- dijo el zorro frenando a Pyrrha. -ahora es mi turno. - dijo mientras estiraba su mano, la abrio palma al cielo y obserbaron como poco a poco se empezo a formar una Esfera que todos conocian pero aun asi no dejaba de ser impresionante -Esta esfera esta formada puramente de Chakra y es conocida como "Rasengan" o Bola espiral. es una tecnica desarrollada por mi padre.- seguio explicando mientras tiraba las cenizas de su cigarro a un lado con la mano libre. -El chakra nos permite fortalezer nuestro cuerpo a alturas inhumanas. Gracias a esto podes ser mas rapidos, mas fuertes, mas resistentes. controlar los elementos, etc.- Termino mientras desacia la tecnica y miro a la cachorra - Vez porque no necesitamos el aura?-.

-si, lo veo y es impresionante pero aun asi. Es suicida pelear contra tantos oponentes sin protección- inquirio la cachorra.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Ruby- dijo Yang. -Podrias terminar muerto-

-La Historia de la humanidad- contesto Naruto. descolocando a los presentes. -La historia de la humanidad esta llena de peleas por poder, ambicion, traicion, Guerra y sangre, no?- pregunto una sonrisa amable.

-Eso es Verdad- dijo Pyrrha -La historia de los Faunos también es asi-

-No importa si eres humano o no. Pyrrha- comento Naruto mirandola -Todos son personas.- Esta vez la descolocada fue Weiss pero antes de que pudiera saltar con algun argumento. -Esta mal odiar a una persona por su raza porque las diferencias son pocas comparados con las similitudes. todos rien, todos lloran, todos sufren, todos sangran, todos mueren...- termino mientras miraba hacia el cielo. -solo tenes que concentrarte en el enemigo en comun de ambos- Ahora ella sabia que esto era solo para ella -Los GRimms.-

-Una pregunta mas y no molestare mas el asunto- empezo yang seria. ganandose la atencion completa de Naruto. -Sabiendo que podrias haber muerto porque no esquivaste el ataque de Ruby?-

-A que viene esa pregunta, Yang?-Pregunto Ruby mirando a su hermana en duda. Naruto sonrio mientras se paraba y tiraba la colilla lejos.

-Porque son Novatos, sin ofender- contesto Naruto. pero antes que pudiera seguir, Weiss lo interrumpio..

-Pues si ofende- mirandolo amenazadora-mente -Mira que llamarnos Novatos.

-Eso si fue ofensivo- Siguio Ren.

-Definitivamente ofensivo- siguio Pyrrha. Ella solo seguia el juego.

-No puedes decir una cosa asi sin esperar que no nos ofendamos-inquirió Blake.

-A mi no me importa!- Aclaro Nora sonriente. causando una sonrisa nerviosa de varios de los presentes.

-Ella es bastante sencilla verdad?- pregunto ruby mirando a Ren y este respondio dandole una sonrisa suave.

-Si, lo es.-

-Disculpen pero es la verdad- Empezo rascandose la nuca nervioso -Pyrrha en cuanto te mande a volar, en vez de volver enseguida te quedaste con ellas siendo que estaban en pleno combate- avergonzando un poco a pyrrha -Ren te falta velocidad, alver que pyrrha ya habia intentado un ataque frontal deverias aver mantenido tu distancia y aprovechado tu velocidad de disparo- Ganandose una mirada contemplativa de Ren, para luego asentir con la cabeza -Nora tienes el poder pero te falta la velocidad estaras en apuros luchando contra oponentes mas rapidos- Este caso Nora dijo "SI, SEÑOR" con una sonrisa -Yang eres impulsiva al atacar trata de no ser tan precipitada- Yang solo asintio- Blake peleaste como un verdadero ninja- alabo a la muchacha de ojos amarillos -Pero eres demaciado ingenua caiste facilmente en mi trampa. al conectar tu golpe pensaste lo peor y dudaste un segundo, en ese segundo te podria haber matado 3 veces- la adolecente bajo la mirada. a Naruto le parecio que incluso su moño bajo en señal de verguenza. se veia muy linda para el zorro. -Weiss no me importa si lo aceptas o no.- Ella volteo la mirada en señal de que no le importara que le dijera pero aun asi hablo -La pensaste demaciado, si bien casi me atrapas con esa combinación. si hubieras atacado antes hubiese sido posible que me atraparas.- aunque parecía que no habia prestado atencion. Igual tomo nota -Y por ultimo Ruby- la pequeña dio un pequeño salto al oir su nombre -Se nota que eres hermana de Yang eres igual de impulsiva- y Yang sonrio -Pero te olvidaste de olvidaste que no estas peleando sola y si yo hubiera esquivado el ataque era probable que le dieras a Blake- comento con gravedad. y ella abrio los ojos.

-Entonces no lo esquivaste porque...- con lagrimas en los ojos

-Si, asi es- contesto. y Ruby se largo a llorar despues de saltar le encima a Blake pidiéndole disculpas. quien al principio se sorprendió por el repentino abrazo de su lider de equipo pero luego sonrio con suavidad y le acaricio la cabeza tranquilizándola mientras le decía que estaba bien. la perdonaba. los que veían la escena se miraron unos a otros y sonrieron entre si.

-Ruby- hablo suavemente Naruto, atrayendo su atención -Para eso esta el entrenamiento. para que pulan sus habilidades, purgen sus debilidades y se hagan mas fuertes.- mientras le toco la cabeza amorosamente.

-"De verdad que parece un hermano mayor"- Yang definitivamente estaba feliz de que su pequeña hermana conociera a alguien como el. Ella necesitaba alguien que la guiara. Si bien era algo extraño y parecia tener fantasmas a todo su alrededor. Alguien que era capaz de sangran en un entrenamiento solo para enseñar una leccion a todo el mundo. y mostrarles que no todo es lo que parece, definitivamente era alguien en quien podías confiar.

-Todas sus dudas han sido aclaradas?- pregunto alegremente Naruto.

-Si!- respondieron todos animados. Ahora que sabían sus debilidades y podian trabajar en ellas. Que aunque aun estaba el problema de lastimar a zorro dorado, si se les iba la mano el se encargaría de frenarlos.

* * *

Otro capitulo Terminado y Mierda que me me costo hacerlo.

Admitanlo Naruto es bueno desviando temas de los cuales no le conviene hablar.

Gracias a Dracomaniaco, Draco, amauryus13, darth silok, darktiden, WolfExceed y a todos los que le dedicaron unos minutos a leer mi fanfic.

con respecto a lo que la mayoria pregunto: SI, sera Naru x Pyrrha x Blake. porque la verdad no me tengo confianza en hacer un Harem.

Atte. ExiliaS


End file.
